


The Priestess of Asgard

by Bridgy_Kathleen



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caring Loki, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Lemon, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Romance, Sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgy_Kathleen/pseuds/Bridgy_Kathleen
Summary: Aurora Brady is kidnapped from earth and taken to Asgard. Badly wounded on her way there, she lays unconscious under watchful eyes. When she awakes, she soon discovers where she has traveled to.When she confronts Odin to let her go home, he refuses, telling her that she must stay, for another war is about to break out and Aurora remains a key part of it. But for what purpose? What is so special about her?When she meets Loki, Aurora is easily irritated by him, but soon understands that there is more to this God of Mischief than meets the eye.While locked away in a glass prison, Aurora visits Loki and in time they grow close-each of them benefiting from the other.Loki soon realizes that his plan to deflower Aurora has turned into something else: he wants to protect her at all cost. But when Aurora becomes Priestess, falling in love is not something that is allowed.Loki and Aurora keep their relationship a secret, but when things start changing inside of Aurora, Odin and others find out.With Thanos, Hela, and other enemies of Asgard waiting to make their move, it is not only Aurora and Loki who will help save them, but someone much younger.





	1. Uninviting Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> When I first started this fanfic and posted it online for others to read, it was back in 2013.  
> I have fixed a majority of my errors, but the writing has pretty much stayed the same.  
> I could go back and completely rewrite the fanfic, but that would require A LOT of time and effort…both of which I'm lacking at the moment.
> 
> I really hope that you will enjoy this story.  
> Something else to take into consideration: when I first started writing, Thor the Dark World wasn't out in theaters yet, so a good first half the story is written based on pictures and trailers I saw before the release of the movie.  
> And when I write about Thanos, that was before the first Avengers movie even came out. So forgive me on that part, and judge lightly…please.
> 
> And then there came a point in time where I stopped writing. Once a few more marvel movies came out, I was able to build on to my fanfic and follow along with the MCU more carefully.  
> That's all I have to say. Thanks for viewing!

Aurora Brady was young and starting her second year of college, and it was no fancy, top-notch college either. It was a simple community college in a simple town. Everyone knew almost everyone and their business. She wasn't exceedingly smart or downright stupid. Aurora was a normal girl with normal grades (with as much as she struggled to keep her grades up she was a good student trying her best). Aurora never did care for school. In fact, she hated it. It bored her to death! Sitting in a box room with twenty-some other students and listening to a teacher ramble on about philosophy or arithmetic could get tiresome. She took the basic of classes, hoping to get them done as soon as possible. Aurora preferred not to go to college, but she was dead-set on finishing for one sole purpose. She had told her brother the night before died, laying on that hospital bed that she would try her utmost to pass. Even if she would only ever finish her basics. She was bound and determined. She was a strong young woman at will and worked hard to help what was left of her "broken family".

Aurora sat on a red bench waiting for someone to come pick her up from the college. She took morning classes and was done by 2 o'clock. She waited for a good hour and seeing that no one was coming she picked up her book bag and began walking. She walked down a steep hill while cars passed by her. Once in a while, someone would stop and offer her a ride, but she refused them and continued to walk. It was a six-mile walk and it took her almost two hours to get home. Why didn't drive herself is a simple reason. She had no car to do so. Besides, she didn't much like driving. She preferred to walk and enjoy the fresh hair and get in some exercise (even though she didn't need it). Today though was different. A part of her wished that she had just stayed at the college waiting for some kind of chance that someone may pick her up. Today it was at least a hundred degrees out and her back was getting all sweaty and her face was dripping wet with sweat, her long brown hair sticking to her face. The salt would burn her hazel eyes as the little sweat droplets fell from her eyelids. She would rub and rub but the sting still lingered there.

When she got home she kicked off her shoes and set them aside as she threw off her backpack and placed it on the black leather chair to her left. She then saw the earth green colored couch a few feet ahead of her resting in front of the entertainment center. The cool AC felt good on her face and all over her body. But she could smell that the sweat in her hair and under her arms was starting to make her reek.

She grabbed for a new pair of clothes, a towel, shaver and shaving cream and a few other things to take her bath. She filled the tub halfway with warm water and stripped from her sweaty clothes and dipped herself in a nice, cool and relaxing bath. She dipped her whole entire body in and came back up and spat out some water. Aurora shaved her legs and soaked in the tub for a while longer until she was ready to turn on the shower and wash the rest of the grim off her body. She lathered her hair in cherry blossom smelling shampoo and smoothed it down with the same kind of conditioner.

As she was about ready to rinse the rest of her hair she thought she heard a voice speaking to her. Aurora stopped what she was doing and listened closely. Finally, she turned off the shower and got out, grabbing for her towel that she quickly wrapped around herself. she walked to the door and peered out for but a moment. "Hello?" she said. "Is anyone out there? Mom?" But there was no one there to answer her.

Aurora closed the door and locked it and finished drying off. She figured she would let her hair air dry instead of turning on the blow dryer and adding to the heat. She put on her blue P.J.'s and slowly opened the bathroom door looking intently down the hallway and listening very carefully if anyone was out there. When she decided that it was just some silly nonsense trying to sink into her head she forgot all about it and went downstairs to make herself something to eat. As she finished preparing her rather dinky-looking meal, Aurora sat in front of the T.V. on the green couch and turned it on. What she was not just the regular news but the same thing that almost every channel was talking about: The Avengers. And how they saved New York City. No. The world! So some people say. Aurora was getting tired of hearing this ridiculous story and flipped it to another channel, but the same thing was happening on there too.

Aurora didn't dare believe for even the tiniest of moments that this was all true. She scoffed at the very idea. They even talked about a science professor named Jane Foster was rather close to one of the Avengers. She believed that that part was possibly true. "Oh C'mon! There is no such thing as superheroes and bad guys! They are just a bunch of highly skilled actors!" Aurora turned the T.V. off and set her empty plate aside. She was tired of all that nonsense and just wanted to get some sleep.

The next day as Aurora walked to her first-morning class, which was science, there seemed to be a bit of noise coming from the room. When Aurora entered, she found an over-head being hooked up and a few extra tables were being placed in the room and they had pictures boxes all over them. There were even pictured magnate to the whiteboard. Aurora set her things down but continued to stand and look at everything. "What IS all this stuff?" she asked.  
"All this is about a special lab the class will be attending. You will also be meeting some very important people who can and quite possibly tell you valuable information, so take notes." Said her instructor.

When everything was set up and the three people who were setting it all up finally turned around. By this time a lot of the other students were already for the lab.  
"Okay!" Said the blond headed woman with a quick start. "Who here is familiar with Mythology?"  
It was a question that threw some kids off. Aurora, on the other hand, expected something weird like this. Suddenly, she lifted her head a little from her palm, realizing who it was she sunk into her chair. It was the woman named Jane from the news on T.V. Aurora stayed silent the whole time not bothering to take a single note.

By the time class was done Aurora gathered her things slowly and walked up to this so-called Jane.  
"Is all that true?" Aurora asked.  
"You mean the lab today. Well most of it, yeah, but a lot of it is a mystery yet to be discovered."  
Aurora shook her head. "No. The part about the Avengers and whatnot?"  
Jane nodded her head a few times and finally said, "Well of course it is. I mean, the whole world is talking about it. Why do you ask?"  
"I can't seem to believe it," Aurora said rather bluntly. "I mean, don't get me wrong. I know that Iron Man, Tony Stark, is a real guy, the Top Banana," Jane laughed a little at that last comment. "But," said Aurora. "How can...beings from another realm exist? How can creatures...be real?"  
Jane crossed her arms and smiled a bit. "How can we be real to them? Surely we are just as surprised as they are to us? Perhaps even more."

Another question struck Aurora. "If you could go to this other realm, as so many others call it, would you go there?"  
Jane smiled again and simply said, "Yes. Yes, I would."  
"You would leave all this behind and go there?"  
"Well, I wouldn't say that. Don't you have another class to get going to?" Jane suddenly said.  
"Math can wait. Besides, that's in another half hour."  
Jane then started to clean up some things in front of her and placed them into boxes that were under the table. "Listen...I don't know your name..."  
"It's Aurora. Aurora Brady."  
"Well, Miss Aurora Brady," Jane held out her hand and shook Aurora's. "It was nice talking with you, but there are a few things that I need to set up and put away before the next class comes in."  
"Right," said Aurora. "See you later..."  
Jane smiled a tad bit and then got back to whatever it was she was doing before.  
Aurora stopped at the doorway, turned around and said to Jane, "If these realms ARE real...What exactly are we to them? And what will happen to us all?"  
Before Jane could come up with an answer Aurora left the room.

When it reached 2 o'clock Aurora was well on her way in the hot sun walking home again. Suddenly she heard two loud honks and a white van slowed down next to her. The front passenger seat rolled down and a familiar face popped out.  
"Do you want a ride?" it was Jane. Much to Aurora's astonishment, she stared at her for a few seconds before finally answering her. "Well?" said Jane.

Aurora quickly nodded and the side door was opened for her. A girl about her age was sitting in back, the same girl from the lab who often stood still while Jane did most of the talking.  
"Where do you live?" Asked Jane.  
"17th street and 21st Avenue."  
"So how long have you been in college?" asked the girl. "By the way, my name is Darcy."  
Aurora nodded. "My name is Aurora. This is my second year of college."  
"What are you majoring in?" asked Darcy.  
Aurora thought for a while. "...You know...I haven't really decided yet."  
"Really? Well, it'll come to you. Sooner or later."  
Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know about that. I'm not sure I will continue college once I get done with my generals."  
Jane suddenly turned around and asked why.  
Aurora shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't have any big plans."  
"I'm sure you'll think of something towards the end," said Jane.

The van then slowed down and Aurora looked out the window and saw her house. "It's this house right over here," she said and opened the door when the van stopped.  
Jane rolled down her window and called out. "By the way," she said. "That lab today...just a heads up, there will be a quiz about it tomorrow. Good luck!"  
Aurora smiled and waved to Jane as she drove. A melancholy look about her face. Just perfect, she thought. A quiz that I didn't even write down notes for!

That next day the air seemed cool and not as hot and stuffy as usual. This time Aurora decided to ride her bike to the college. It was a nice enough day and why waste time for a ride that may not show up? By the time science class came, Aurora sat in her chair trying to remember the lab from the other day. She did remember a lot of it, but she was worried that the questions on the quiz would not make any sense to her. When she was given the quiz she first scanned all of the questions. Luck was on her side today, seeing that she remembered a good amount of the lab she was able to complete the quiz swimmingly.

Just as she was about to hand it in she stopped. She looked over the questions again. They all seemed like such silly questions. Aurora quickly erased her answers and handed in her paper with nothing on it. Besides, quizzes were only counted 5% of her grade. It was something she was willing to miss out on. When she was about ready to leave by the end of class her teacher stopped her.  
"Uh, Miss. Brady? Will you come here a sec?" he asked her.  
Aurora turned around and walked over to her teacher's desk. "Yes?"  
"Why did you hand in an unfinished quiz? I mean...Why did you erase all your answers? They were all correct from what I can still see."  
Aurora took in a deep breath and slowly let it out with a big sigh. "The quizzes only count for 5% of our grade. Besides, all these questions-I don't see why we had to do it. I mean, I'm sure even you realize this."  
Her teacher slowly nodded. "To you, it may seem that way and to a lot of other students. But when you have an assignment you must do it. It helps us, instructors, to know where all of our students stand." He handed Aurora her quiz showing a 100% on it. "I'll let it slide this time, Aurora. Don't do it again."  
Aurora nodded and left the room.

As Aurora readied her bike to leave raid started to pour. She cursed the weatherman and headed on home. The longer she went the heavier the rain got and the heavier it got the harder it got to see. Suddenly, Aurora saw two bright lights coming her way and then a loud honk. She quickly rode into the ditch, twisting her ankle and breaking the back tire on her bike. She yelled and cursed loudly(not that anyone would hear her cries in the pouring rain) and picked herself back up and dragged her and her bike out of the ditch.

Just then, through all that heavy rain, Aurora spotted something in the sky. It wasn't lighting or the sun, but blackness. Dark circles began to form in the sky. It started off with just a few and then a dozen! She shook her head and rubbed her eyes but that didn't seem to work for when she looked back up at the sky it only got worse! Black figures started springing from the dark holes and to the land. Startled and a bit delirious, Aurora left her bike and started walking straight ahead on the one road she was on and the only road she could see from all this rain. Her jeans were muddy with a few grass stains and her legs were getting raw from the wetness and she started to shiver for it instantly got colder. Aurora wrapped her arms around herself for warmth but that didn't seem to warm her up in the least.

Aurora then stopped, looking straight ahead she saw a peculiar being, but you could hardly call it that. It looked more like a monster that came out of some fairy tale. It looked like it was raiding some kind of motorcycle made out of a black mist. When the creator got off it, the misty motorcycle vanished. Aurora blinked once, then twice, but the mysterious motorcycle was truly gone. The dark creature standing just twenty yards from her turned and looked at her. It's bright yellow eyes looked majestic and creepy all at the same time. Its skin looked like burned leather with dark blue scales on its shoulders, head, hands, feet and little on its knees. This creature had long pointed and ragged ears and a cocky smile, showing it's brown stained teeth. Aurora knew that it knew she was there. She stood there frightened, not knowing what to do and hoping that it would leave her alone.

This hideous creature began to walk towards her, reaching an arm out towards her. Aurora suddenly gasped and ran for it, forgetting about her ankle for a moment and fell to her hands and knees. She winced at the pain but soon found herself being picked up off the road by her shirt. The creature turned her around to face it. Aurora got a good clean look at its face. Her face turned white and her eyes grew wide. She lifted her arms straight above her and slipped out of her shirt taking another run for it.

Aurora ran as fast as she could with her hurt ankle. She looked back and the creature was only walking after her. Was this some kind of joke? She should have stayed at college. And what the hell was going on? Aurora looked in front of her and saw another two bright lights. She dodged out of the way. The car slid and hit the creature that was after Aurora. Sitting on the side of the road, Aurora watched as the two collided with each other and went into the ditch. There was a loud bang and then silence. Only the rain could be heard from miles away.

Suddenly, Aurora heard a loud thumping sounds and then another bang. Soon she saw that creature crawl out of the ditch. Its skin was bloodied up in a few areas. It looked badly hurt. Once it got on to the road it started at Aurora, not doing anything until finally it opened its mouth and screamed. The scales on its body ripped off and few past Aurora, cutting her skin. Aurora screamed just as loud as the creature. It then began to drag its self to her and she picked herself up again, this time it hurt even more to stand and she was getting dizzy.

Just then the screaming coming from the creature stopped very suddenly and Aurora turned around to see another creature just like its self standing above it, holding a black misty spear in its left hand. It had killed its own kind (probably because it was so badly hurt). This creature briskly walked up to her and tightly took hold of her arm, twisting it to turn her around. Aurora looked into this creature's yellow eyes and she began to sob. The creature lifted its spear into the air and Aurora was prepared to die this very moment, but death never came, only another black hole in the sky spotted from the spear it's self. The creature looked long and hard at her and then finally spoke in its foreign tongue. She had no idea what language this was, but she didn't want to find out either.

Very suddenly, Aurora felt herself being lifted up into the air. She dared not look down, therefore she closed her eyes very tightly and held her breath, which was probably the best thing could have done for herself at this moment. Finally, she opened her eyes heard nothing but the quiet and little droplets echoing in...a cave? Aurora looked about herself and saw that she was standing in a cave. Very little light shown above her from the tiny cracks. The creature holding on to her arm finally let go and Aurora ran for it, only to slip this time instead of dodging a car. She fell hard on her side, hitting a few pointed rocks. She yelled out in agony and soon felt herself slipping down some kind of slimy tunnel. She hit the ground hard, losing her breath for a few seconds as she rolled over on to her side laid like that for a minute or two until she sat up to see exactly where she was sitting.

This cave was a cave of tombs! Dead bodies surrounded her. Some fresher than others and it smelt of rotten skin. Just then, she felt something crawling up her arm and when she looked to see what it was she scream and swiped the large red and black spider crawling up her left arm. She moved away from her spot and towards a pile of skeletons.

Soon after, Aurora moved the creature that brought her here came down the same tunnel she did and smashed the giant spider with its foot. The creature spoke to her again reaching a hand out to her but she refused it. And without any kind of warning a slimy, black and skinny and rather large hand reached out from a giant hole in the cave wall and grabbed the creature. It squeezed it so hard that its bones broke and its guts came pouring out. The giant hand dropped the "poor" creature and started reaching for Aurora.

Aurora picked up every kind of bone she could find and threw it at this giant hand. "Stay away!" she yelled. But it was pointless and the hand picked her up anyway. It began to squeeze her just like that creature, but this time Aurora lifted up a leg bone and stabbed the giant hand with the last of her strength. It dropped her as it gave out a short cry. It banged its hand on the ground and the ground shattered beneath Aurora. She felt weightless for a moment but soon held her breath as she went under water. Up for air and then down again. Up for air and then down again. Aurora was floating down a rough stream, quickly heading for a waterfall no doubt.

Again Aurora felt weightless and then was plunged under the icy waters yet again. She felt someone or something grab her and her up from the water by her shoulders and rested her on the ground.  
"How is she?" A male voice spoke.  
Finally, though Aurora. Someone who speaks English!  
"She's been badly hurt." this time it was a woman's voice. Had these people come to save her? They had obviously saved her from her watery death. She felt something warm being wrapped her body. A blanket perhaps? "We must take her back to Asgard with us! These cuts, they are poisoned! Surely the Odin father will allow us to help this girl?"  
Asgard? The Odin father? Who were these people?  
"Sif, be careful! What if she is an enemy?"  
Aurora heard another male voice.  
"Does she look dangerous to you?" The woman named Sif said.  
Aurora then felt herself being lifted up into two strong arms and passed out.


	2. Asgard

Unfamiliar voices rang in Aurora's ear. She could see no one as if she was swept into total darkness. She struggled to open her eyes but she could not. She tried to move or make a sound but it useless.  
"Will she ever wake up?"  
"Who is this young maiden?"  
"What is this? A human? Hah! And a woman at that."  
"I'm surprised she has survived."  
"How did she get here?"

Such questions and conversation leaked into her ears. She wanted to respond to them. Were these voices even talking about her?

Suddenly, she was able to open her eyes. Light melted into the room as she awoke and quickly shut her eyes again. She cursed and turned her head away from the light. Once her eyes managed the lighting in the room the poor girl looked back to the window. Where was she? She certainly wasn't in no hospital, that much was clear. Aurora looked about the room more closely; a fireplace was seen from in front of her bed, three large windows to her right bringing in the sunlight's as it's golden brown curtains were spread apart. A dresser and a wardrobe were side-by-side and to her left was the bedroom door. she tried sitting up but fell backward and back on to fluffy pillows. She was nice a cozy in her soft, clean golden brown sheets. Her bed was a canopy and its black sheets were tied together by golden ribbons.

Aurora tempted to sit up again and managed this time. She sat straight up in bed, looking around at everything again. Suddenly, the door opened and two very beautiful women walked in.  
"Oh! You are awake!" Said the older looking woman. She had long, wavy blond hair past her shoulders and an elegant gold dress on.  
"Who are you?" said Aurora; her voice cracked a bit.  
"You mustn't be concerned." Said the other woman. She had on warriors clothing and long black hair pulled back into a ponytail. "My name is Sif. I am part of the warriors three."  
"And I am the queen of this kingdom." said the golden-haired woman.  
Aurora looked at them as if they were crazy. "You have GOT to be joking."  
"I assure you we are not." said the queen.  
Aurora shook her head some. "No. No, I remember a very bad dream I had all of a sudden. It seems I'm still dreaming." she gasped. "Perhaps I'm in a coma after riding into that dang ditch!" she knocked herself on the head a few times.  
"Please, calm down," said the queen. "You are fully awake and here in Asgard."  
Aurora stopped knocking on herself and looked at the queen. "What? Asgard?" the queen nodded. "There is no such place," Aurora said.  
Both the women seemed a little offended by this. Sif said, "This place is just as real as where you come from. That reminds me, where do you come from?"  
"...Earth?" Aurora stated bluntly.

The queen and Sif both looked at each other and said, "Midgard..."  
Aurora turned her ear to them. "What? Midgard? What are you two talking about?"  
The queen returned her gaze upon Aurora and said, "My dear, you have come a long ways from your home. How did you get here?"  
Aurora gave them a puzzled look. "That's...not something I feel like talking about right now."  
The queen and Sif both sighed but it was for the best.  
"Sif," said the queen. "Please see to it that this young girl gets a nice hot bath and something to eat. She must feel very weak after being asleep for nearly a month." The queen stood up and walked out of the room.  
"Wait...hold on," said Aurora. "I've been asleep for a month?"  
"Nearly." Corrected Sif. "You were hooked up to special equipment to help with your health. We were finally able to get you off of that equipment a few days ago."  
"Still," Aurora sat there for a while trying to collect all of her thoughts together. "Okay," she finally said. "A hot bath and food do sound really good at the moment. I'll gladly take up that offer."  
Sif smiled. "Good."

As Aurora stood up from her bed she found herself tumbling to the floor.  
"Are you all right?" asked Sif coming to her side right away.  
Aurora grunted and then sighed. "My legs...feel like jello..."  
"Jello...?" Sif questioned.  
"You know...wobbly?"  
"Right. Do you want my help?" she asked.  
Aurora thought for a moment and then nodded.  
Sif helped her to her feet and held on to her until she was certain that Aurora could stand on her own.  
"I guess being asleep for so long really did a number on me," Aurora said.  
"Not as much as your wounds."  
"Wounds? What kind of wounds?"  
Sif pointed to a few scratches on Aurora's right forearm. "They were a lot worse. The cuts were poisoned and making you very ill. The healing room spent hours fixing you up. It's a wonder you survived. Your left wrist was broken too but seems to have healed fairly fast. I'm surprised you didn't have any other broken bones."  
Aurora sighed. "No wonder I can't really remember anything..."  
"Don't fret about it," said Sif. "Let's get you in that hot bath and food in your belly!"

Aurora sat in a large tub all to herself. Bath salts, soaps, shavers, and shampoo and even conditioner were set aside for her. Though the products looked different, they were pretty much the same thing. In fact, they seemed to work even better. For now, though, Aurora just sat in her swimming pool of a tub and soaked in some cherry bath salts.

Steam rose up, leaving the ceiling windows fog up. It was night time that much she could tell. Or was it just cloudy?  
Aurora took up a silver shaver and started shaving her legs very carefully. It was sharp and she didn't have to go over the same area twice. The shave left her legs feeling smoother than ever. She then did her underarms and her private area too.

After that, Aurora stood up and pulled on a red rope. Water instantly fell down, like a waterfall only this water was more gentle. She washed off her body and lathered her hair in the shampoo and softened it up with the conditioner.  
Once done, Aurora pulled the red rope down again and the water calmly stopped. If this was a dream Aurora would soon wake up no doubt and she promised herself she would find a place just like this and never leave.

Aurora grabbed for her towel, dried off and headed out of the bathroom. The feeling in her legs seemed to have returned and she was able to walk again without falling flat on her face.  
"How did it go? Did you enjoy your bath?" Asked Sif.  
Aurora turned to her and smiled. "I didn't want to leave," she told her this and Sif laughed a bit.  
"These are for you. Picked out by the queen herself," said Sif.  
Aurora lifted up the garments and examined them. "A...dress?" She said.  
"Do dresses not fit your style?" asked Sif.  
"No. No, it's fine. I just don't normally get all pampered like this. The dress is fine. Thanks."  
"All right then. I'll leave you to dressing. I'll be waiting just outside."

When she was done dressing, Aurora looked at herself in the mirror and braided her hair and tied it back with a black hair-band that was on her wrist. She wore an elegant white dress puffed out a ways from the waist with a thin blue 3-quarter length sweater leaving it only buttoned at the top to cover her cleavage. She then slipped on a pair of blue slippers, leaving her feet to feel very comfortable.

Aurora then walked out of her dressing room and out her bedroom and saw Sif waiting for her.  
"You look beautiful in that dress," said Sif.  
"I feel awkward..." Aurora said.  
Sif smiled a little. "You want to wear something else then?"  
Aurora put her hands up for defense. "No. I'm fine. But I think my stomach is in need some real food right about now."  
"Right," said Sif. "That makes two of us."

The room where they ate looked more like a huge hall than a room. A large table was spread across the room with the endless amount of food; chicken, pork, mashed potatoes with three different kinds of gravy. There was stuffing, fish and chips, different kinds of cheese and fresh crackers to go along with it. There were at least four different kinds of soup and bread and butter to dip it in.  
"Is it supper?" asked Aurora.  
Sif laughed a little. "No. It's lunch. Why? Are you not used to seeing so much food?"  
Aurora took another long look at the food, wide-eyed and then said, "No."

Aurora sat down where a plate was set and began grabbing food.  
Sif started off eating a bowl of fruit and then nibbling on a few crackers. On the other hand, Aurora was stuffing her face with buttered bread, beef soup with crumbled crackers on top of it and trying all the different kinds of cheese.  
"So THIS is the new arrival." A rather large man came up from behind Aurora gave her a tap on the back, welcoming her. But that tap seemed a little too rough.  
"Volstagg!" Said Sif. "She is not some doll you can merely slap."  
"I didn't slap her..." He said defensively.  
Of course, Sif was only joking but Aurora was no concerned about the air being blocked from her throat by a piece of cheese.  
The dark haired man out of the group came up and tapped a certain spot on Aurora's back and the piece of cheese flew out of her mouth and into a bowl of tomato soup. The cheese quickly floated to the top and made the soup undoubtedly disgusting.  
"Thank the gods Hogun is here," said Sif, picking up the soup and setting it aside.  
"Uh...I'm fine." Aurora coughed to clear her throat better. "I guess this means I shouldn't eat like such a pig, huh?"  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Started Volstagg. "You have been asleep for a long time. Of course, you are hungry! It's only natural for you to eat like a...pig." He told her.

Aurora blushed with embarrassment and sipped on her soup and slowly ate the rest of her food. After eating she pushed her plate aside and asked, "So if this was only dinner...what's for supper?"  
The warriors looked at each other and then back to Aurora. "We never know," said Sif.  
"It's a surprise then every time, I guess," Aurora said. Everyone agreed to this.

Suddenly, a guard came rushing in, telling the warriors that they were needed by the prince and the king. Sif apologized to Aurora that she had to leave her and asked if she knew the way back to her chambers. Chamber? Thought Aurora. Oh, my bedroom. Aurora nodded, not really knowing where the room was again but the thought of looking around the palace a bit more wouldn't hurt. and if she had to she would just ask a guard to take her back to her "chambers".

As she walked, Aurora enjoyed the soft golden colors of the palace and sound of the birds as they flew by the palace. Servants walked past her and occasionally asked if she needed anything. Aurora would only shake her head and say no. How could she ask for anything? She already had EVERYTHING. Or so it seemed. She then stopped and looked to her right. She saw a balcony with a few red banners hanging from the railings from the next floor up. They had the kingdoms symbol on them no doubt and they flew gracefully in the wind. But something else, or rather SOMEONE else was made visible to her through the flowing banners. He was tall and wore a dark green rob with golden embroidery on it and his hair was long slick, and black that was combed back.

Aurora was transfixed on the expression of his face; so calm, cool and collected was he, this man whom she had never seen and felt as if she was committing some sort of crime just standing there and looking at him. Who IS he? She wondered. She took a few steps forward and even with her slippers on the man turned his head by hearing her soft pitter-pat foot-steps. They stared at each other for but a moment, both expressionless.  
"Who are you?" He finally spoke.  
Aurora was able to break free some this little spell and said to him, "I...My name is Aurora. Aurora Brady. Who are you?"  
The man scoffed and then said, "...Loki. Prince Loki." He then stood up straighter than before, his full height at its best. He raised a brow at her and simply said, "What is a human doing in a realm with Gods?"  
"I beg your pardon?" Aurora said.  
"To put it bluntly," said Loki. "What is a weakling like you, a human, doing in a realm full of such powerful beings, like I?"

Aurora folded her arms across her chest. She didn't care how DAMN good looking he was. He wasn't going to get away with speaking to her like that. "Excuse me, but I am wondering that myself. Let's see. First of all, I was kidnapped by a black leather-faced creature after he came out of the sky and brought me to God knows where. I escaped only because I was quick enough to grab a piece of bone and stab a giant hand that came out of nowhere and picked me up about ready to split my very SPIN in HALF. I escape with pure dumb-luck and fall to what I think may very well be my death-unlikely-and then I end up here and then hearing that I have been asleep for almost a month and now YOU ask ME what I am doing HERE? That is a very DAMN good question!" She huffed to catch her breath.  
A little surprised, Loki smiled a bit. "Well now, was that so hard?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You just answered a lot of my questions. Looks like anger is your weak point."  
"My weak point?"  
Loki nodded. "Yes. Indeed. Now if you'll excuse me." He briskly walked passed her, his scent getting caught up in her nose. He smelt good which made Aurora a little weak in the knees. She shivered and shook her head, bringing herself back to reality. She turned, watching Loki get farther and farther away. Who was this so-called-prince, really?


	3. Flowers and Darkening Skies

_"There is NOTHING you can do!" Aurora ran with all her might; the cold air felt like ice in her throat as she breathed harder to keep up her speed. Her heart raced so fast that she started to hear it deep in her mind. "Hahahaha!" She wanted that demented cackling laughter to stop!_

_Finally, she stopped and found herself staring at the front of her house with a dark cloaked figure standing at the doorway. She was unable to move another inch. She was terrified. Who was this being that laughed at her and tormented her? What was he talking about? "There is NOTHING...you can do...Nothing..." The figure turned around as he said this; hoping to see his face Aurora only saw a white mask with thin slit eyes and a thin curve of a smile. She saw nothing else but the black cloak which this being worn._

_Aurora took one final breath and the being slammed the door in her face, laughing. Aurora quickly found herself staring down at her brother's sleeping form. He had help breathing through a tube. A few hot tears ran down Aurora's face as she watched him._   
_Not again, she thought. Not this. I'm not strong enough. Don't make me watch him die again!_   
_She screamed and the windows shattered, pushing her back from her brother's bedside. With that, the room started to disappear._   
_Now she was floating, watching her brother drift farther away from her. "Stop!" She cried out. "I don't want to lose you this time!" She struggled to move forward until she dropped into a black hole and..._

* * *

Aurora bolted up from her bed. Beads of sweat falling down the side of her face. Her whole body shook as if she was cold but she was hot. Her head spun as she thought she was going to pass out. Slowly but surely she collected herself and started to breathe normally again. It was then she started to cry, breaking down into sobs. Aurora buried her face into her pillow and screamed, her body went stiff as she did this.

When she was done, Aurora placed her tear-stained pillow back behind her. She looked to the two large glass doors where the balcony was and slipped out of bed. She pulled the curtains away revealing a dark sky lit up with stars and all its brilliance. The stars here were different though. Asgard was so much closer to the stars that it almost seemed like she was in some space palace surrounded by the galaxy.

As the doors opened a cool breeze fled into the room, drying the sweat that was left on her forehead. She closed her eyes and sighed, enjoying this quiet moment and remembering her family back on earth. When would she be able to go back? Would she ever be able to go back home? She didn't know, but it was something she would have to talk about to Odin and soon before anything else came up.

Aurora decided to leave the doors open a crack and fall back to sleep to the soft whistling sound of the wind coming in. It was like her own little lullaby, the wind. The only difference, she no longer heard the music of the crickets or any of the other insects that surrounded her home at night. There was one other comfort that came across her mind as she got back to bed and rested her head on the soft and still somewhat damp pillow; the fact that she was out of the house and far far away from where her brother.  
The very thought made her shudder. She was no longer bound to the place her brother had committed suicide. She hated that house and now she was far from it.

As she fell back to sleep, there was still someone up and snooping about: Loki. He stood silently to the far right side of Aurora's balcony. She might have been only human but there was something about her that made Loki just keep on wondering about her. She was no one important, no one strong, no one with mystical powers. In fact, she was very plain. Simple looking. Aurora didn't look like some goddess taken from heaven or some beauty queen out of a pageant. Instead, she looked more like a run-down, beat-up truck that was dumped in some ditch. Okay. Maybe he was thinking a little farfetched with how she looked. Aurora wasn't all that bad looking. She had this way about her that made you want to keep looking at her. Unique. Her little up-turned nose and top-pitched ears and thin curved, lushes pink lips and big hazel eyes with eyelashes too short it seemed like and hair was constantly pulled back during the day.

At least she carried herself as if she had respect for herself. And maybe she did. Or maybe that was just the way she walked. It was driving Loki mad. Who was she? This...HUMAN...to walk among Gods like himself so easily? Surely she was a witch that lost her memory? Then again, she did come directly from Midgard. Loki thrashed around and stared into her room only slightly and looked at her sleeping form. She looked completely harmless. Innocent even...and somewhat...attractive?  
Loki shook the thought out of his head and left. He couldn't take it anymore! Every time he stood next to her he would get this weird sensation of either wanting to hurt her or protect her from everything and everyone. It was always off and on and maybe that's why he didn't trust her. Maybe that's why he never wanted to be around her because he could hardly control his own feelings. Not that he was ever one for many feelings, he still had them and usually...always...decided to hide them.

That very morning Aurora stumbled into the grand dining room and sat down at the table. She quickly picked the food she wanted to eat and placed it on the plate that was set before her even before she sat down. She grabbed bacon, monstrous scrambled eggs, and some jelly toast. She smiled and laughed for a second. To think they had jelly toast in Asgard! She bit into it and made the 'Mmmm' sound and took another bite.  
Rather delicious, don't you agree?" A burly man with a ginger-colored beard to match the hair on his head sat down next to her and got a plate ready for himself.  
"Oh! Uhm...Hi. I'm sorry...I don't remember your name."  
The man put up a hand as if it was ok and told her. "No need to be sorry. I am Volstag."  
Aurora nodded to this. "Right. Nice to meet you."  
"And the same to you." Said Volstag.

More people from around the palace came in and started to eat. Aurora started to feel more and more under-dressed. Seeing how well-dressed people were in the morning made Aurora feel like a lazy bum for only brushing her hair and pulling back. She still had on her nightgown and robes and slippers.

Then, at last, Thor came walking into the room with a friendly wave to all the people who were near to him and following right behind him was Loki and then, of course, there were some guards who stopped and kept watch as soon as they entered the room and stood by the door. Thor turned around and smiled broadly at Aurora.  
Aurora sunk into her chair, hoping that she was not whom Thor was smiling at. But of course, though, he was and Loki was still following him.  
"Miss Aurora, good-morning to you! I hope you slept well."  
Aurora nodded.  
Still smiling, Thor rested a hand on Volstag. "Enjoying the company of the young miss?"  
Volstag nodded once. "Yes. I would like to hear more come from her though. Very quiet she is."

This embarrassed Aurora somewhat and she popped a grape in her mouth. Loki hid a grin behind his hand, pretending to wipe something from his lips.  
Aurora saw this and felt even worse, but she wasn't about ready to let that son-of-a-bitch bother her now. She straightened herself out and took a few bites of her eggs and then bit off half of her bacon, all shoving it into her mouth.

Thor and Loki sat down then.  
Thor heaped his plate with tons of food: bacon, eggs, toast, ham and then of course...more ham and to top it all off he poured himself a glass of wine to wash it all down. Loki, on the other hand, picked something out more simple and less messy: just a bit of egg, no toast and a thin slice of ham and a small glass of wine and water on the side.

For a second, Aurora watched as they ate. They were just like her in a way: people living day-to-day, eating, drinking, making jokes, fighting, laughing and working. She pushed her plate aside and excused herself from the table.  
Thor and Volstag stood up quickly with her leaving while Loki, slowly but surely stood up reluctantly, watching her leave from the corner of his left eye.

Aurora walked through the palace, exploring a bit more. She was full from her breakfast and decided best to walk some of it off instead of going back to her room. And besides, she might run into Odin. That would give her a chance to talk to him about going home and why she was being kept here.

Everywhere she walked she was surrounded by gold and silver and saw red and green drapes from time-to-time. Soon she found her way from the palace walls and outside into a beautiful garden. Flowers of all kinds, colors shapes and sizes were planted in soft beds of dirt and the bushes were neatly cut. She looked up, hoping to see a clear, blue sky and big, white clouds but instead, she saw grey and dark clouds. A droplet of water landed on her forehead and she faced her head down and wiped the water away. A cool breeze then followed and it carried her closer to a bed of flowers. Aurora smelt them right away and she wrapped her arms around herself. She was still in her night ware but didn't care; she was comfortable this way.

Another droplet of rain fell and this time it landed on her bottom lip. Aurora licked it away and then thought. The rain was sweet. "Strange," she said aloud.  
"What's so strange?" Said a voice.  
Aurora jumped a little and turned around, finding the queen standing behind her. "The water...it's sweet."  
The queen nodded to this. "Ah, yes. The taste of rain is so sweet here. Is it not where you live?"  
Aurora shook her head.  
The queen only smiled at this. "Well, don't go tasting too much. You'll give yourself an upset stomach. I learned in my youth to never do that again and so have my boys." She chuckled a bit at this.  
"Your boys? You mean Thor and...Loki?" asked Aurora.  
"Yes." The queen nodded gently. "My sons were very adventurous in their childhood and still are today." The queen touched a red flower that she stood next to and stroked the soft, silk-like petals. She then looked up at the sky and sighed. "The weather has been acting up so much lately. Sometimes I don't know whether it is day or night. It's been like this ever since..." She stopped and Aurora waited but the queen continued to say nothing.  
"Ever since what?" Aurora couldn't help herself but ask.  
The queen shook her head. "No. Never mind."  
"With all due respect your highness...I'd like to know."  
The queen nodded once. "Very well," she told her. "It has been like this ever since you arrived."  
"Is that a bad thing?" Aurora asked.  
The queen was quick to deny this and shook her head. "No, no. I think this would still be happening even if you were not here. Loki, however, thinks otherwise."  
"Loki? Why him? What does he have against me? I mean, ever since I came here he has been...so weird towards me."  
"You will have to excuse Loki for that. He does not take easily to strangers."  
"I can see that, but still, he could-"  
"I could what?"  
The queen and Aurora looked to over to see a well-dressed Loki in his green garments walking up to them and a few Asgard guard following close behind.  
"Nothing," said Aurora. "I wasn't going to say anything."  
The queen looked at the two and decided best to leave at this moment. "Excuse me you two. I just remembered your father had something important to talk to me about. Take care."

Aurora turned her back on Loki and played with the multi-colored flowers, ignoring him.  
Loki said nothing for a while as he watched her closely.  
"Your mother was lying, wasn't she?"  
Loki nodded. "Yes. Of course, she was."  
Aurora continued to keep her back on Loki.  
"Why the cold shoulder?" he asked her.  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"You turned your back on me as soon as the queen left."  
"Queen? Is that what you call her? Isn't Frigga your mother?"  
Loki said nothing to this and decided to change the subject. "Having trouble sleeping at night?" he asked her.  
Aurora grabbed a yellow flower and crushed it in her palm as he said this. She turned around and narrowed her eyes him. "So you've been watching me?"  
"Never said I did. All I did was ask a simple question."

Aurora shook her head with frustration and dropped the crushed flower on the ground. Lightning shot across the sky but it hadn't yet made a sound. "Why do you care how I sleep? Don't you have better things to do?" With that Aurora left, walking past Loki as he had done to her before.  
Loki smirked a little and bent down to pick up part of the crushed flower. He held it in his hand.  
The once beautiful flower was now torn to pieces and dying. Loki looked up to the sky as he heard thunder in the distance. The little sprinkles of rain became more and the wind started to pick up. Loki left the area and carried the crushed flower with him.


	4. Getting The Real Target

Aurora walked down the hall looking up at the high ceiling. She had just finished lunch and felt sick from eating way too much.  
It was then when she heard the sobbing of a small child. She stopped to look around and walked around a corner to see a little girl with long curly blonde hair crying in the corner.  
"What's the matter?" Aurora said with sympathy.  
The little girl sniffled her cries and slowly looked up at Aurora with her big blue eyes that were stained with tears. "My...my dress!" She started to sob again and buried her face in her hands.  
Aurora now saw that the little girl had spilled her tomato soup all over the front of her dress.  
"Mamma's gonna be so upset with me!"  
Aurora got down on one knee to talk with the little girl. "Is that why you're standing in the corner?"  
The little girl nodded and wiped her tears in vain.  
Aurora sighed. "There is no use crying over spilled milk, or in this case, tomato soup. Your mother will understand that it was just an accident." Aurora looked up and around the hall. "Where is your mother?" She looked back at the little girl.  
"She's at home. I came here with my classmates and teacher. We had lunch here..."  
"Oh...I understand. Where is your class?"  
The little girl pointed to a door standing a few feet away from them.  
"C'mon then. Let's go find them." Aurora took the little girls hand and led her into what looked like an extra dining room.

The little girl let go of Aurora's hand and ran to another corner in that room. Aurora watched as she tried to hide. She felt bad for the little girl and wanted to find a way to make her feel better.  
Aurora walked over to the table and looked down at all the food and a few feet away she saw the teacher talking to a few kids. She looked back down at the table and saw a small bowl of tomato soup. She sat down and picked up the bowl of soup and spilled the remaining of it all over her dress. She sat there until it was well soaked into the dress and finally stood up. Aurora felt sticky now and very silly for what she did but, when she walked over to the little girl and tapped her shoulder the little girl laughed and then held her mouth shut. "Oh...I'm sorry."  
Aurora laughed. "It's okay. See? Nothing to worry about. Now we can look silly together."  
The girl burst out in giggles and soon the teacher turned her head and saw the two standing over in the corner.  
"Maggy?" said the teacher. When she and the other teachers walked over a few of them gasped at the sight of the two. "What...happened here?"  
Aurora walked over to the teacher and whispered in her ear about everything that happened.  
The teacher now understood and laughed a little herself. "Well...Thank you." she looked over at the girl named Maggy. "C'mon Maggy. Let's get you cleaned up."

Aurora ran back to her room to change. The soup on her dress clung to her skin and made her feel cold. But she never did make it back to her room. Instead, an Asgardian soldier stopped her. He paused for a moment before speaking when he saw her dress. "The King needs to have a word with you."  
"Right now?" she asked.  
The soldier nodded. "Yes. Right now."  
Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "Well... all right then. Let's go." She followed the soldier all the way to the throne room where she saw Odin sitting up straight in his chair made of gold.  
Odin made no remark of the stain on her dress. He only began speaking. "Aurora...Do you know why you are here?"  
Aurora thought for a moment. "You mean...how I ended up here or the reason why I am here?"  
"The reason." He said to her.  
Again Aurora thought for a moment and then sighed. "I don't know," she said truthfully. "I was kind of hoping you would tell me that."  
Odin nodded. "Fair enough," he said. "It is either destiny or fate that has brought you here. Someday we will find out exactly what that is. That is why I cannot allow you to go back to earth just yet."  
Aurora paused for a moment. "Wait...what?"  
Odin said nothing.  
"Are we talking like...days...weeks...months...?"  
"Only time will tell, Aurora."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" She was getting upset. "You can't keep me here forever."  
Odin sighed. "I'm not trying to do that...I'm trying to-"  
"I've heard enough!" She shouted.  
One of the soldiers hit her in back, telling her to respect the king.  
Odin held a hand in the air. "You will see them again, I promise you."  
Aurora grumbled. "That's hard to believe, but I'll try my best to. So is there anything else you would like to tell me? I have a dirty dress to get out of." Odin shook his head.  
With that Aurora bowed a little and walked out of the throne room.

Later on, after Aurora had changed, Sif told her that she and the warriors three would be outside in the training yards practicing their skills.  
Sif invited Aurora to come and visit with them after hearing the news about what Odin told her. It was awful. Aurora was terribly worried for her family and wanted desperately to know how they were doing. They were probably worried sick about her. Especially her mother.

Either way, Aurora agreed to meet with Sif and the warriors. She figured it be a good way to get things off her mind and it was. She laughed at how sometimes they would miss the targets and start quarrels with each other. Then suddenly someone unexpected came to join them or rather just watch them.  
"Loki!" Thor said cheerfully. "Glad you came!"  
Loki gave a half smile and just sat there not talking to anyone.  
Aurora wondered what was on his mind to always look so gloomy. She stared at him for a few seconds and then looked back to watch the others. Sif picked up a bow and arrow and started aiming at her targets. She was brilliant in the way she did it and Aurora suddenly got the urge to try it out. She stood up. "Can I try?" she asked.  
Everyone stopped and looked at her.

Sif had a surprised yet happy look on her face. "Of course you can try!" Aurora walked away from her seat and stood next to Sif who carefully handed her the bow and arrows. She showed her how to hold it and aim it. "Keep your arms like this and don't hold it too close your face otherwise when you let go there is a good chance you will hit your face."  
Aurora nodded her head. "Right," she said.  
Volstag got out a clean aiming board for her and everyone watched in silence.  
Aurora took in a deep breath and pulled back. She took another breath and...release...BAM! The arrow hit the wooden pole standing next to the aiming board and also where Thor was standing. He took out the arrow and quickly moved after that. "Sorry!" She yelled at him.  
Thor held up a hand. "It's alright," he told her.  
Aurora looked to everyone else who had reassuring looks on their faces that she would be able to get it in the next shot, and then looked to Loki who had a grin on his face.  
A cold lump plopped into Aurora's stomach. She wanted to glare and to yell, "Get that smirk off your face!" but she held her tongue and pulled the arrow back harder this time.

BAM!...She didn't hit the middle or anywhere near it, but it was finally on the board.  
"Yeah!" yelled Thor.  
"You did it!" Sif patted her on the back.  
Aurora felt good about herself but when she looked over at Loki. He still had that know-it-all look on his face. As if he could do it better! Scratch that...he probably could, so going up to him and telling him to do it was pointless.  
Aurora kept trying though. She never gave up even though she was terrible at it.

After a while, everyone went off to do more training or they had other things to do and left completely. Sif and Thor were the last to leave, but somehow Loki was still there...watching her miss every single time. Suddenly, she stopped and she looked over to him. "What?"  
Seeing how she was talking to him directly he sat up a little straighter and said, "Nothing."  
"No...There's something. I can see it on your face. You've had that look the whole time since you've been here. What is it?" She really wanted to know.  
Loki admired her spark, although he would never admit it...at least not now. He said, "Aurora...you've got it all wrong."  
Aurora stood there waiting for an answer and when one did not come she turned back around and continued shooting. "Whatever..."

Loki liked the fact that she wasn't afraid to talk back or be improper. She was herself. He watched as she grew tired and restless. She tried so hard to hit the middle and no matter how close she came (and she got pretty close) the arrow never seemed to hit the red dot in the middle.

It was then that the rain started and it became even harder for Aurora to see. Her fingers were slipping, she was getting cold and the target was not as clear. Aurora stopped for a second, looking at her target. What exactly did Loki mean when he said she had it all wrong? She thought so much on this she did not notice that Loki had got up from his seat and walked over and stood behind her.  
"Like this," he said and he picked up her arms with his and aimed it for her. "Now let go."  
She did just that and she hit the middle. Her eyes grew wide and she looked up at Loki. "How did you DO that?" She said surprised.  
"You are thinking way too much." He went behind her again and lifted her arms with the bow again. He bent down close to her face and said, "Take a breath and as you exhale, release the arrow. You're thinking way too much." He stepped away from her and watched as she tried to do just as he said.  
Aurora let go of her thoughts and for that split second as she exhaled and released the arrow she watched as that final arrow split through the drops of rain and within a blink of an eye the arrow hit smack dab right into the middle.

Aurora dropped the bow and raised her hands into the air triumphantly and yelled. "Yes, I did it!" She turned toward Loki and did the same thing.  
Loki wasn't sure how to react and watched as she jumped up and down. Suddenly, she stopped to catch her breath. "Excuse me..." She said. "I'm just really happy I hit the target." A giant grin spread across her face.  
Loki nodded. "Indeed. Well, good luck with the rest, I suppose." And then he turned around and left her standing there.  
Aurora wasn't sure if she should be glad that he didn't say anything negative towards her or not. He helped her and that was the weirdest part. She put everything away and headed to her room to put on some dry clothes.

That night as Aurora got into her laced up night gown and sat down in front of her mirror brushing her hair she could hear two people talking. It was very faint but she could tell that it was both men.  
She got up and slipped into her slippers and opened her bedroom door. She looked both ways trying to figure out where the voices were coming from. She finally turned to her left and started down that way. Her soft little slippers went pitter-pat on the stone floor as she walked swiftly down the hall. Her hair and night gown flew back as she went.

As the voices became clearer she could finally figure out who they were. It was Loki and Odin. They were arguing about something. Aurora made sure not to be noticed.  
"How can you put this on her? Just send her back the same way you brought Thor back to come get me."  
"No, Loki, I can't do that. That would be risking far too much."  
"What would you be risking?"  
"Her life, earth and ours."  
"What do you mean by that?" Loki demanded.  
"I have a feeling about her," Odin said.  
Loki scoffed. "A feeling? Are you mad?"  
"I think she will be able to put our worlds at peace."  
Loki shook his head. "What can she do? How can you even think that? She can't even defend herself or aim correctly at a simple target."  
The words stung at Aurora's heart. She felt like bursting in on the two of them but she wanted to find out more.  
Odin was never clear on why he wanted her to stay and this was her chance to find out.  
"There is something," Odin started. "There is a power that is or will be inside her to help protect our worlds. I can feel it. I just know it!"  
Loki thought on this for a while. "Something about her? What is that something?"  
"I sense a kind of purity from her," he said truthfully.  
"Purity?" Loki questioned. "How can you...Ah. I see now. I get it."  
Odin's eyes went stern. "Don't you dare..."  
"Dare what?" Loki asked. He walked closer to his father. "You have no right to keep her here as you did me. Have you even told her yet?"  
"Of course I have."  
"The whole truth?"  
"As much as I could."  
"Ah...As much as you could. So, in other words, you told her nothing other than she is not allowed to leave. Perfect." He said sarcastically.  
Loki left his father's side to retreat to his room for the night.

Aurora gathered herself together and ran back to her room before anyone saw her. She closed the door behind her and locked it, sliding down her bedroom door and held her knees close to her chest. "Not allowed to leave because of my...purity?" She said to herself. And what did Loki mean by keeping him here as well?


	5. Anger

Aurora was woken up early some mornings later. She grumbled and for a while forgot where she was and told whomever it was that woke her up to go away. She heard the knock on the door sound louder this time and then it opened. She refused to get up though and snuggled herself dipper into bed. "King Odin has requested an audience with you." Boomed a voice.  
Aurora sat up fast, remembering where she was and looked over to who was talking to her: a guard stood at the foot of her bed, looking at her and waiting for her to get up. She put the covers up to her more and grumbled. "Okay, I'll get dressed and head there as soon as I can."  
The guard nodded to this and left.  
"Phew!" Aurora slowly got up out of bed and walked over to her closet and picked out some white pants that matched a creamy white silk shirt that had a quarter length jacket to go with it and to complete the outfit she slipped on some white slip-on shoes. She preferred these because they were fast to put on and comfy. For her hair, she brushed it out and let it lay on her back and over her shoulders.

Aurora slipped out of her room and ran down the hall to see Odin. Her shoes made a soft pitter-pat on the stone floor and the light wind making the ends of her hair fly up. Her stomach growled then and knew that breakfast had to wait. Guess it was her fault though. She should get up sooner.

When she made it to Odin she slowly walked up to him, trying to catch her breath and then bowed. And as she looked up, Aurora realized she was the only one in the room with him.  
"Umm." She cleared her throat. "What is it that you need?" she asked him.  
Odin took a deep breath and then spoke. "Aurora, you have been with us for some time now," he waited for a moment before he began speaking again. "Have you felt any different?"  
Aurora was a little confused and cocked her head to the side. "Different? Different how? Physically? Mentally?"  
"Spiritually," he answered suddenly, not wasting any time.  
"Uh," Aurora thought for a while. "I'm not sure how to answer that."  
"Of course you don't. The point is, Aurora..."  
"The point?" she questioned.  
Odin sighed heavily. "I have watched you these past few weeks and have noticed things about you that not even you are aware of yet."  
Aurora was beginning to feel uneasy.  
"There is something special about you, Aurora. You should have died while making your way to Asgard, but you did not. You survived. Something inside you Aurora is waiting to be found."  
Aurora felt her chest. "I still don't know what to say to that."  
"You don't have to say anything," he told her. "But I have decided something."  
Aurora looked up at him, hopeful. Perhaps she could go home now?  
"I have decided to keep you here a while longer."  
"Stay? Longer? Why? I want to go home!" She was angry now.  
Odin nodded his head. "Be angry with me, I won't blame you, but you must stay here. There is a war coming. A terrible danger awaits us. And for some reason, you survived the first attack and found your way here."  
"Without my doing!" She fought back. "Let me go home!"  
Odin only shook his head. "Forgive me, but that is not possible."  
Aurora tried to stay calm. "Odin...I'm thankful for your care for me, but I need to get home. My family is worried, I know they are. And what makes you think I am so special? This could have happened to anyone!"  
Odin nodded to this. "Perhaps you are right, Aurora...but it happened to you. You may go now."  
Aurora stood there, unable to speak another word to him. Her mouth slightly ajar and she held her hands limp next to her sides. She bowed a little and slowly walked out of the room.

Aurora walked with her head down, her stomach growled again but she didn't feel like eating now. She was too upset and angry. All she could do was keep walking otherwise she felt she would break apart if she stood still or lose her breath.  
"Today not your day?" Commented a familiar voice. Aurora stopped and saw Loki. He locked up in a glass room. "Oh, don't look so surprised."  
"What are you doing in there?" She asked.  
Loki looked up at his enclosed glass room and lifted his arms a bit. "A room, just for me," he said.  
"Looks more like a cell," said Aurora. She took a few steps closer to his glass cell. "Why are you in there?"  
Loki looked at her and smiled a bit. That smile brought a shiver down Aurora's spine. "Have you not heard?" he asked her. When Aurora said nothing Loki continued to speak. "My so-called 'father' does not trust me...especially now since..."  
"You must have really pissed him off," Aurora said.  
Loki laughed a little. "He is always angry with me. Everyone is." He looked away from her.  
"I'm not," Aurora stated.  
Loki looked back her, not very amused. "Shut up," he told her. "You think being 'kind' to me is going to make me like you?" His eyes narrowed after that. "I hate you...all you humans. I hate my father and I hate my brother."

Aurora's heart was starting to beat a little faster now, but she knew Loki would not be able to do anything to her behind his cell so she calmed. "Do you hate your mother?"  
Loki didn't answer her.  
Aurora took in a deep breath and then slowly let it out. "I may be a human, but that doesn't make me any less alive or imperfect as you. Because you think yourself so high above me only makes you seem lower. Only when you except that you and everyone else is the same in all equality will you truly be able to surpass the imperfect version of humanity."  
Loki raised a brow.  
"I forgive you this time for being so rude and stupid. I won't be so kind next time." She turned around and began to walk away and then stopped after a few steps when Loki called out to her.  
"What makes you think I care about humanity?"  
Without turning around, Aurora softly spoke to him. "You never would have come to earth, and you wouldn't be in that cell."


	6. Song Of Memory

Aurora concentrated on the red target in front of her with one eye open and her arms steady. The wind blew slightly and she took a breath and let go of the arrow. It slipped through her fingers so fast she didn't feel the little feathers at the end and it hit the target, nicking the red circle.  
"Whoo!" Thor stood up fast and cheered for her. He clapped his hands and Aurora set her bow down on a nearby wooden table and took a break. "You've gotten better," Thor said to her.  
Aurora smiled. "Yeah, and about time too."  
Siff walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. You're getting it. That's what matters."  
Aurora shrugged. "I guess. Thanks though." She smiled a little as she slipped off her leather gloves and put them next to her bow.

She watched as Siff and the other warriors went back to training and noticed Thor walk out from the corner of her eye. "Wait!" She called out and ran after him.  
"Is there a problem?" he asked.  
"Uh...No. Not really."  
Thor stood there waiting for her to speak.  
"I have a question...about Loki,"  
Thor stood a little straighter now.  
"I saw him the other day in that glass cell. Why is he in there?"  
"Did you speak with him?" Thor asked seriously.  
Aurora though fast about what to say. "Yes," she told him the truth.  
Thor bent a little so that he was closer to her face. "Do not talk to him. He has been up to no good."  
"Don't worry," she reassured him. "It's not like I'm going to let him out. I don't know how and even if I could I wouldn't."  
Thor stood straight again and crossed his arms. "I heard some news from my father about you staying here longer."  
Aurora slumped her shoulders a bit. "Yeah...unfortunately."  
"You must understand that he only does this for good reason."  
"But what reason is that? What could he possibly want to do with me?" She shot up at him, her brows crunched together.  
Thor wasn't sure what to say to her. "Try to be patient. I know you're a smart girl."  
He was about to walk away when Aurora suddenly remembered the conversation she had with her teacher about how she erased all her answers and following that she remembered Jane Foster. "Thor..." She said and again he stopped.  
"Yes?"  
"Back home..where I'm from...I met someone...a woman was so moved and amazed by the 'Avengers'."  
Thor was curious now.  
"...You know...Never mind." She smiled a little. "It's not that important. I'll see you around."  
She walked pass Thor fast but he grabbed her arm and said, "Perhaps my father is right about you." He then let her go and Aurora stared up at him for a few seconds before walking off again.

Later that day, Aurora changed into something more comfortable and breezy: a white dress that cut off right above her kneed with spaghetti straps and around her waist was a white bow attached to the dress and the rest that was not tied hung low and swayed with the rest of her dress. It was a warm day and the sun very bright. She wished she had her sunglasses now. Aurora kept her head down as she walked, watching her white flats gleam in the sunlight.

Finally, she stopped and leaned against a stone edge and looked down and saw way below her was a waterfall. She could hear it all the way up from where she was and she closed her eyes, remembering the sound of rushing water when she went on vacation back on earth. It was the best vacation. It was sunny and warm like this and for a moment she almost felt like she was there again. She remembered her older siblings laying out in the sun, her brother giving her a hard time and ruining her ice cream; her heart ached a little then and she wanted to cry, but she held back her tears and told herself there was no point in crying, she knew her brother would not want her to be sad for him. Aurora rested her chin in her right palm and started humming a tune from a show she watched long ago. It went a little something like this: I don't know what words I can say, the wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep a quiet lullaby, I pray in reply, I'm ready. Quiet days calm me, or serenity. Someone, please tell me, Oh hmmm, what is it they say? Maybe I will know one day. I don't know what words I can say, the wind has a way to talk to me. Flowers sleep a quiet lullaby. I pray in reply, I'm ready...

Loki was still being held in his glass prison. All his meals were taken to him, his bed was untouched but the couch he sat on seemed to be his best friend at the moment. He looked to the large window, the only window and saw the sunshine in. He could feel the heat from the sunlight and already knew it was a warm day.

Loki stood up slowly and walked over to the window; there was a perfect view of the city down below and so was something else...or rather who. He gazed down at Aurora and watched as her dress blew in the wind, her milky white skin looking smooth and clean. He wondered about the smell of her skin and her brown hair that hung loose and brushed up against her back. He remembered the other day when she spoke to him and the things he said to her. They were not exactly kind words but he didn't really care.

For some reason, Loki cared more about what she said to him: "I may be a human, but that doesn't make me any less alive or imperfect as you. Because you think yourself so high above me only makes you seem lower. Only when you except that you and everyone else is the same in all equality will you truly be able to surpass the imperfect vision of humanity."

Perhaps he was too hard on her.  
Wait a minute...What was he thinking? Was he really growing soft towards this girl...this...human? He laughed at himself. "I'm a damn fool," he said aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Aurora sings is from an anime called Outlaw Star. It is sung by Melfina.


	7. Sympathy

Odin walked fast and held his head high as he made his way to Loki's so-called room. When he interred, Loki was sitting with one leg up on his other a little slouched and looking out the window.  
Odin cleared his throat and stood in front of the glass cell separating him from Loki. "Loki," He said.  
Loki slowly turned his head and looked at Odin. "Hello father," He smirked.  
"I heard word that you had spoken to Aurora."  
Loki smiled again and then his face went expressionless. "She found me," he told Odin truthfully, surprisingly.  
"Did you talk to her?"  
Loki stood up this time and walked over to the wall and looked right at Odin. "So what if I did?"  
Odin's face went cold as if he wasn't serious enough. "Stay away from her, Loki. You know damn well why you are in there. There are many reasons why you are in there and you know this without a doubt."  
Loki sighed. "Why are you here?"  
"I told you once and that should be it...Yet here I am telling you again."  
"You can't keep her here forever. What do you plan on doing with her anyway? Have you decided what kinds of toys you're going to put in her cage?"  
Odin was trying very hard to keep calm. "You'll stay in there until I feel its right for you to come out." With that, he walked away ignoring the screams of Loki. "Keep your distance."  
"You can try to keep your little human girl safe, but this is Asgard! There is no room for sympathy here!" Loki yelled at him.

Aurora reached up high and grabbed a thick book with a smooth creamy white covering. There was no title but a weird design in the middle of it. She opened it and flipped through it, finding that it was in a completely different language. She put it back seeing that there was no use in trying to read it.  
The next book she picked out had a blue cover and when she opened it most of the pages were covered in pictures of fierce monsters. Some were ugly and absolutely revolting but then there were a few that were drawn so elegantly but she knew that was probably just as dangerous. There were also captions at the bottom but those, too, were in a different language. Aurora sighed and closed the book. I'll take the book with just in case, she thought.

Just then, she thought of Loki. He was smart and seemed like a person to have spent days just reading books. But then again...he was such jerk, so why did she feel the need to go to him whenever something came up? Maybe Thor would know...  
She shook her head. But Aurora really wanted to go see Loki. She already knew where he was. It wasn't like he'd be going anywhere any time soon and he was more likely to know this stuff. Besides, who else would have the time to sit down and talk to her about a book?  
It was settled then, she would go see Loki and if he didn't want to help her out when she would just be out of luck.  
She held the book closer to her and off she went, leaving the library and running down the halls, making her way to Loki.

Aurora heard a soft tap-tap against the glass and as she tip-toed the rest of the way to Loki's cell and indeed she found Loki pacing the floor of his cell, tapping the window occasionally just for the hell of it. He must have been bored as hell.  
"Loki," she said.  
Loki stopped instantly and raised a brow. He said nothing.  
Aurora walked closer and held up her book. "Look."  
Loki glanced at the book and then back at her.  
Aurora flipped the book over to look at and said, "It's filled with pictures but then there are captions at the bottom in a different language," she looked up at Loki and smiled a bit. "I was wondering if maybe you could tell me about these creatures. I don't know where the others are and you're the first that came to mind." She stood there in awkward silence waiting for him to say something to her...anything.  
"I'm sorry," he said.  
"What?" Aurora was a little letdown. No surprise there though. "Please?"  
Loki thought for a moment. "It's not good for you to be here."  
"Why?"

Loki was fed up with all of her questions and just wanted her to go the hell away, then again he enjoyed her company. He liked the fact that she thought of him and not always in a bad way like a lot of Asgardians did now. Perhaps that's why he put up with her.  
He sighed. "Odin...my father does not want me speaking to you."  
Aurora shrugged. "Well...I AM the one who started talking to you first and I AM a guest here and I expect to be treated as such. If Odin has a fit about it he can talk to me. I have no problem with that." She held the book up again. "Will you?" she asked.  
Loki rolled his eyes and sighed. "If it pleases you," he said slowly and walked over to the glass wall and sat against the wall the same as Aurora.

Aurora opened the book to a random page and held it up for Loki to see. He took one look at the picture and began speaking. "Arvak. A friendly celestial mount A horse of the sun. Its name means 'early awake'...boring creatures." he commented.  
Aurora continued to look through the pages, picking out ones that looked the most interesting to her.  
"Bolthorn," Loki started. "A Giant...friendly and lives in the mountains. You might...find them interesting."  
"And what about this?" Aurora turned herself around more.  
"Buri: another giant and mountain dweller. It's friendly and one of the first to emerge from melted ice. Hildr: a humanoid, friendly, female celestial warrior and part of the Valkyries and also brings the best warriors to Valhalla." Loki laughed at this a bit. "Fire-Drake: Dragon; part of the reptilian family of course. Not very friendly by any means."  
"It looks amazing." Aurora breathed, amazed at such creatures.  
Loki snickered. "Try fighting one. Nothing amazing then. Next?"

Aurora continued to flip through the book. "Oh! This is a Kraken. A dangerous sea monster; better known as an octopus."  
Loki looked at Aurora. "Yes," he said. "Correct...You know of this creature?"  
Aurora nodded. "Of course. I've heard of it a couple of times in books and movies." She smiled. "After all that's happened I can't help but believe that something like this can exist." She continued to flip through the pages. "How about this one?"  
Loki sighed. "Kari: another giant mountain dweller..." He then got a bit of a stern look on his face. "A...Frost Giant...Troublesome creatures. Next..."  
Aurora saw the uncomfortable look of Loki's face. "Are you all right?" she asked.  
Loki ignored her concerning question. "Next." He said and Aurora went through the book again. "Ninnir: an aquatic, seductive mount. It's deadly and lives in lakes and rivers. It enjoys making music. The Nickers are also known to fall in love with women...Trows: also known as Drows, another form of trolls. These are deadly and quite ugly. I've fought them before," a smile crept up on his face. "Nasty that thing was...I enjoyed killing it."  
Aurora flipped through the book one last time and held it up for Loki to see. "And what about this one?"  
Loki took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Ymir:...another Frost Giant. He was created from the void called Ginnungagap."  
Aurora tried sounding it out but failed and Loki laughed at her a bit and then waved his hand to make her stop trying. "Sorry..." She told him. "It's a weird name."  
Loki made no comment on that and continued reading. "From his sweat, all giants were born. He fought and died by Ymir's hands. His blood became the sea, his bones became the mountains, his flesh the earth, his hair the trees, and his brains the clouds."  
Aurora got a disgusted look on her face. "That's...terrible..." She put the book down on her lap and closed it. "I've lost interest all of a sudden."

Loki couldn't help but laugh at this. "You humans, especially women, get so worked up over the littlest of things."  
Before Aurora could say something back she heard the loud echoes of someone's footsteps coming in.  
"Aurora? What are you doing in here?"  
Loki looked up and Aurora turned around to see Thor standing there.  
"Oh! I was just...having Loki read me some things out of this book. I don't understand the writing and thought maybe he would."  
Loki got up soon after and walked over to his chair. "Were you worried about me, brother?" he asked Thor.  
Thor looked away from Aurora and over at Loki. "I came here to check on you." He then looked to Aurora. "You are not allowed in here."  
Aurora protested. "But...I enjoy Loki's company."  
Thor and Loki both looked at her. Thor wasn't sure what to say. "You...enjoy my brother's company? Really? Do you have any idea what kind of man my brother is?"  
"Oh Thor, don't sound so harsh." Loki joked.  
Thor ignored his brother's comment. "I'd like it best if you did not speak to him, Aurora." He said calmly to her.  
Aurora sighed and put her head down a bit. "As a guest of Asgard...I'd like to keep talking to you brother. I enjoy a lot of peoples company here. Why is Loki any different? Keeping him in there proves nothing."  
Thor didn't know where to begin to tell her all of Loki's lies and tricks. "Please, Aurora..."  
Aurora heaved a heavy sigh. "It's not right to keep him locked up like some animal."  
"Aurora..." Thor pleaded.  
"You all act as if he's the most terrible person here."  
"Aurora...Stop..."  
"No...Am I the only one who talks to him like a normal person?"  
"No more, Aurora..." Thor said one last time.  
"He's right!" Said Loki.  
Aurora turned to look at him.  
"Because of my actions...my attempts to rule over Asgard and then over your pathetic race..." he eyed Aurora. "Those are the reasons why I am in here. But I agree with you: keeping me in here will do nothing. Prove nothing."  
"Brother...do not speak," Thor warned him. He then looked to Aurora. "Aurora...my mother, the queen wishes to see you. She is in the main garden. I hope that you will go see her."  
Aurora looked back up at Thor. "All right..." She said and slowly walked out of the room, holding the book close to her chest.  
Thor looked to Loki. "You know well, brother, why you are in there..."  
Loki grinned. "I'm a threat...to your precious Priestess...Aurora," he said her name slowly with a sly smile.


	8. Cleansing Ceremony

It was mid-day when Aurora found the queen in the garden. She was looking at the red and yellow tips of the white based flowers.  
"My queen." Aurora bowed a little.  
The queen turned and smiled. "It is good to see you," she said. "I was hoping to you know," Aurora said nothing. "Has Odin spoken to you recently?" she asked. Aurora nodded. "Good. Then you know about becoming a Priestess?"  
Aurora gave her a confused look. "No..."  
"It's all right." The queen said quickly. "I guess he is leaving that up to me." she cleared her throat. "My husband and I ask that you become Priestess of Asgard. If you say no you will be taken back to your home and will no longer be under our protection and seeing how the Earth is under distress..."  
"What?" Aurora said quickly. "What's going on?"  
The queen held up a hand to calm her down. "You remember how you came to Asgard?"  
Aurora nodded.  
"Those same creatures have been threatening your home world little by little. Odin thinks that with you becoming Priestess you can do something about that."  
"What can I possibly do?" Aurora was frustrated.  
"If you become a Priestess, you will have the power to help your home. Odin told you that something great inside you is waiting to come out, to come alive. Well, he is right. We both believe that by becoming Priestess you will be able to save both our worlds. Will you do it? I know that it is a lot to ask." The queen took a breath, waiting for Aurora to give her her answer.  
"And if I do become a Priestess?...Will I be able to go home after that?"  
The queen paused for a moment. "If that is what you wish."  
Aurora took a deep breath and nodded twice. "Okay...if it gets me home and helps everyone out, I will do it. I will become a Priestess."

Aurora was quickly taken to a bath to start with the cleansing ceremony.  
"A priestess should be pampered like a princess," said the queen.  
Aurora was taken to a completely new area of the palace. It was a lot more closed in but there were pictures of gods and goddesses painted on the ceiling. She even saw some of the creatures Loki read about in the book. Aurora's breath was taken away when she saw this. How could such a place be real? It was absolutely beautiful.

She was then stopped at a door. A few maidens dress in red, thin gowns bowed and opened the two large doors.  
"This is where you will bathe." said the queen. "I shall wait for you in another room." When she saw the worried look on Aurora's face she paused for a second and then said. "Do not worry. These girls will take good care of you. Let them clean you."  
Clean me? Thought Aurora. I don't want anyone touching me! But she had no choice. The queen was off and Aurora slipped into the bathing room with the two maidens. She could feel the humidity right away when the doors were closed behind her. There were shelves to keep her clothes and a long peach colored towel to cover herself.

The maidens helped strip her of her clothes and then their own beautiful red gowns and set them on the shelves. Aurora held her arms close to her body, trying to keep her private parts hidden. "Do I get that towel now?" she asked one of the maidens.  
The oldest looking maiden shook her head and giggled a little. "You may have it after your bath, miss."  
Aurora felt uncomfortable being exposed like this in front of these maidens, but they were only doing their job so she dealt with it. She knew that she would have to put up more crap in the future now that she was becoming a priestess and sighed and as she was led through another door and there she saw a spa type bathroom.  
The maidens let her sit down on a short stool and poured a warm bucket of water over her. They then brought up two more warm buckets with rags and some soap to scrub her body.  
Aurora held out her arms and let the maidens properly wash her. They cleaned off all the dead skin, in-between her fingers and underneath her nails. They then started on her legs and Aurora fought with them a bit with that because it tickled. The maidens washed her feet and her toes. They put pink cream on her legs, her armpits and rubbed it in, making a foam type substance.

After that they let it sit for a minute before taking a wet rag and wiping it all off, leaving her body feeling smooth like a baby's butt.  
"What was that stuff?" Aurora asked, amazed.  
One of the maidens giggled. "That, miss, is a shaving foam. None sticky and very smooth and smells great. It also helps keep the hair away longer." she explained.  
"That's amazing! The stuff we use at home is terrible. It's really sticky when you apply it to your skin and once you have to take it off you have to be quick and it really hurts."  
"That sounds like needless pain. I don't I have ever had to do that." Said the maiden.  
"Lucky," said Aurora. "Hey, mind if I take some of this stuff back home with me...whenever I do go home that is?"  
The other maiden nodded her head and smiled. "Of course. It shall be no problem, miss."  
They took a bucket then and washed her hair with the shampoo that smelt like berries.  
Once they washed the shampoo out of her hair they brought her to the huge tub. "You may relax now, miss."

Aurora stepped into the warm tub that had petals of red, yellow, purple and blue and white flowers and the scent of the water smell like vanilla and...milk?...She was bathing in milk! Aurora was shocked and couldn't sit down right away. "Is this...milk?" she asked, looking back at the maidens. They both nodded. Aurora looked back down at the milk and slowly sunk into it. She got used to the thick feeling surrounding her body. It actually started to feel really nice. She didn't dare get her hair in it though and kept it hanging over the edge of the tub.

When the maidens called for her to get out she almost didn't hear them because she was so relaxed. As she stood up, though, the thick milk slowly ran down her body leaving a thin layer on her. "This way, miss." said one of the maidens and they led her through the next set of doors and had her stand in the middle of the room. A red rope was then pulled and a gush was water came down and washed the rest of the milk of her body. When the downpour stopped one of the maidens wrapped the peach colored towel over her body. Aurora was happy to have it and held her arms around her belly.

Aurora was taken to the next room, the last room where the queen was waiting for her.  
"Aurora...how was it?" she asked.  
"It was perfect, thank you." She smiled.  
"Sit down." she patted a seat in front of her. Aurora sat down and the queen started to comb out her hair. The maidens from before were gone and a new pair of maidens came in, this time they wore blue gowns and with then they carried hair supply's and set them down next to the queen. "Do I become priestess right after this?" asked Aurora.  
The queen chuckled. "No. Tonight you will rest and tomorrow you will go through the proper steps in walking down the carpet to Odin so that he may make you Priestess. It is all taken care of. You must not worry."  
Aurora sighed with relief. "Thank heaven."

Once the queen was done combing her hair she started to braid it, sticking flowers in it occasionally. Aurora was then stripped of her towel and given a cream colored silky nightgown with long sleeves.  
"I hope you rest well, Aurora. And thank you for doing this. I know this is a very big step for you." Explained the queen.  
Aurora smiled a little and stood up as did the queen. "Don't thank me quite yet. I'm not Priestess yet."  
"Whatever happens I know you will make the right choice." The queen softly patted her head. "Good night." With that, the queen left and the two maidens escorted Aurora to a little table filled with fruit.  
"It is wise for you young miss to eat healthy foods right the day before. It will help calm your stomach for tomorrow if you get nervous." The maiden was right, Aurora was already nervous. She took a few bites of fruit and didn't feel like eating more and asked to be taken to her room.  
By that time it was already evening and the sun was almost gone. Aurora was well relaxed and headed straight for her bed as soon as her bedroom doors were closed and she was finally alone. She buried her face in her pillow and pulled the thin blue sheet over her body and fell right to sleep. Tomorrow she would be a Priestess.  
What the hell would she do then?


	9. Savior

A beautiful dream of yellow flowers flooded Aurora's mind. She was standing in a field of them. The wind was blowing, whipping her hair all around and for a second she heard the soft laughter of a child. Aurora stood still to listen and again the laughter was heard. She turned around and saw a small boy with a head full of black hair standing a few yards away from her. The little boy's green orbs locked eyes with Aurora and he pointed at her. "Behind you," he said. Aurora cocked her head slightly to the side and turned around. Her heart stopped. She was frozen in fear. What or rather who she saw scared her right to the bone and she shivered. There standing far off was the black figure she had seen before in her dreams. It turned toward her, it's white mask gleaming in the sunlight. For a few seconds, everything was in slow motion; the flowers swayed backward in slow motion and the clouds above her slowed down, even the wind had changed.

Before Aurora could do anything, the black hooded figure moved with incredible speed...but wait, he wasn't. Everything around Aurora was still in slow motion. The only one capable of moving fast was the hood figure and in a split second, it was right in front of her, lifting its mask. The skin underneath stuck fast and ripped off right along with the mask. Before the hooded figures face was revealed everything went black and all she heard was a scream come out of it and it's hot breath reaching her skin.

Aurora was quickly awakened by an Asgardian soldier. His helmet was on and his spear was held tightly in his right hand. "Miss! We must hurry!"  
Aurora groaned and sat up. "What does Odin need now?" she asked, her voice sounding sluggish.  
"He does not require your presence, only that you come with us so we can take you to safety."  
Aurora rubbed her eyes, trying to take all this in. "Safety? What's going on? Are we under attack?"  
The soldier nodded. "Please, we must hurry!" The soldier took hold of her arm and helped her out of bed. She was rushed out of her room where she heard the battle cries and roars of the fight amongst the enemy. What the hell is going on? She thought. Why and how could we be under attack?  
None of that mattered anymore, the soldier was taken Aurora to safety but before they could reach if they were ambushed. The soldier stopped so suddenly that Aurora collided right into his back with a loud "oof" sound.  
"Stay back, miss," he said and held his spear up to the enemy. Aurora wouldn't dare move even if she could. The enemy before was the same one that she encountered back on earth: its black leather skin looked tight and it was Smokey. It lifted its hand to its side and more black smoke clouded it and after a few seconds, it was holding a spear just like the Asgardian soldier's only it was black and misty with gold colored spark circling it. It pointed at Aurora and spoke in a deep raspy voice. "Priestess of Asgard, give us your womb!"  
Aurora's eyes went wide and she felt her gut pinch in pain. Fear had taken hold of her.

The soldier let go of Aurora's hand and fought with the creature while she back away in silence. When the soldier was struck in the chest the spear stuck fast and before he hit the stone floor the creature caught him and held him up with one arm. Again he pointed at Aurora and said louder this time, "Priestess of Asgard, give us your womb!"  
Aurora ran for it, not really know where she was going. Her mind was in a blur and the creature was hot on her heels, still holding the soldier as if it was a threat. Aurora didn't care anymore though and continued to run. All around her, she heard the loud cries but she saw no one. Suddenly she felt herself get banged up against a door and fell flat on her back.  
"Son of a..." She moaned, sitting up as fast as she could. When she looked up from where she was sitting, rubbing her head she gasped and froze in fear again. The creature was standing right above her, the soldier on its back. As it reached out for her it suddenly stopped as Aurora heard the loud crashing of glass. Aurora looked back behind the creature and saw one of the maidens who had helped give her a bath look up at the creature in fear, a vase broken into tiny pieces with water and flowers at her feet.  
"Run, miss!" she yelled, still looking at the creature. Aurora picked herself up and ran out the door that was in front of her.

As she ran on she heard the loud cries of the poor maiden behind her. She felt terrible for the young girl and wish could have been some help to her. Now that she was all alone, Aurora wished she had her arrows just so she wouldn't feel so useless. She hated feeling that way, that's why she trained so much with them so that if this ever happened she'd be able to defend herself but, as luck would have it her arrows were down in the training yard but she had no time for that and needed to find help.

Aurora ran up a flight of stairs and through another door and ran across the room only to stop and slid a little, making a swift sound with her slippers. From the corner of her left eye, she saw a glass cell. "Loki! Oh, thank God I found you!"  
Loki was standing up straight and tall and looked over at her, his eye's serious. "Aurora..."  
Aurora ran to the glass cell and planted her hand in the glass, a look of desperation on her face and the braid in her hair was starting to come out. "Loki, help me!"  
Loki looked around his cell and said, "How?"  
Aurora banged on the glass cell. "Is there a door somewhere?" Her voice was shaky.  
Loki smiled. "This is perfect. Asgard is under attack without my doing. Hmm, interesting."  
"Damn it, Loki! I need your help!" She yelled.  
Loki put his head on the glass and one hand up. "Well, Aurora...get me out of here and I'll protect you." He smiled mischievously.  
"This is no time for games, Loki! Is there a way to get you out?"  
"Well of course," he said. "But the key isn't here." He then looked pass Aurora and moved to the side. "Move, Aurora!"  
Aurora looked behind herself and saw the creature standing behind her, lifting the soldier in the air. It bent back and then flung the dead soldier at Aurora. She ducked just in time, the glass behind her shattering and raining down on her as she covered her head and fell to her knees.

For a second everything was quiet and all Aurora could hear was the last bit glass falling off her back and the sound of Loki grabbing the spear out of the soldier chest.  
"Come at me you, bastard," Loki said and smirked at the creature before him. It growled and hissed at him but Loki just loved it all the more. He was aching for battle. He wanted to kill something, to stick his spear in. Aurora watched as Loki walked up to it, acting as if this creature meant nothing him. To be honest, this creature was like fighting a new soldier of Asgard. He enjoyed it and Aurora could tell. She wasn't sure if it scared her or not, the point though was that Loki was protecting her from this thing and for that she was grateful.

Loki spun around once, his spear in one hand, striking the enemy and slicing its insides out. It cried out and swung at Loki with an angry fist full of black mist but he easily dodged that and took another hit only this time he held the spear in both hands and pierced it through the creature's chest and brought it up with great force, breaking its neck and splitting its skull. The creature vanished before it even hit the floor with its knees.  
Aurora watched as Loki's chest went up and down in a steady rhythm, his face calm. He dropped the spear after that and stood there. He looked back at Aurora, suddenly walking over to her quickly and held out his hand. Aurora grabbed it gently but Loki took a stronghold of it and pulled her up quickly.  
"Aurora!" Thor's voice boomed as he ran in with Sif and the other warriors.  
"We thought you dead," said Sif.  
"We went to your chambers but you were not there," explained Valstag.  
Aurora held up a hand. "I'm alright. Thank you for your concern. Loki saved me."  
Thor slowly walked over to the two of them, a little smile on his face. "The battle is over with. There is nothing for you to fear now." he kissed Aurora's hand and then looked to his brother. "Brother...Thank you."  
"I didn't do it for you," Loki said harshly. "Without my help, your little Priestess would be dead."  
Thor ignored his brother rude comment and looked over at the broken glass cell. "I see," he then looked to Aurora. "Still, I'm very glad that you are safe."

Once everything was settled and quieted down, it was clear that Aurora would have to go through the cleansing ceremony again. That was not a problem though; she was actually looking forward to it, besides being totally naked with the maidens and knowing that there would be a new one to take the maidens place who saved her life.  
From there on out Aurora would begin the steps to the actual ceremony to become a Priestess. She would help earth and Asgard and probably many more universes by doing this, but how was she to do that? Odin thinks of her to have some kind of power hidden inside her, waiting to come out. And what did that creature mean when it said: "give us your womb."? She shook her head and then remembered her dream. Who was that little boy?


	10. Stunning Attractions

Aurora sighed and tired tears ran down her cheeks. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before since she was still shaken up from what happened yesterday night. Her maiden woke her up gently at 5AM where they readied her bath. It did not take as long as it did the last time but it was still just as wonderful. At first, she wondered why she had to get up so early, the truth was, after her bath and her hair was done up in a high, tight bun with long silver pins sticking it all together she was to begin getting dressed in her ceremonial dress. There were so many parts to the dress they brought out three boxes and Aurora swore he knees felt a little achy and her shoulders slouching a bit.  
"A priestess must always keep her posture in good form." Said the queen, coming up behind Aurora and placing her hand on the back, making her stand up straighter.  
"I'm sorry." Aurora apologized with a silly grin on her face.  
"It's quite alright." said the queen.

As one maiden opened the first box another took Aurora's bathrobe and placed it to the side on a chair. Again she was naked and felt uncomfortable. How much more of this? Thought Aurora.  
"Don't worry," said the queen. "You won't have to stand here like this for very much longer, I promise." the queen told her this as if she could hear Aurora's thoughts.  
The two maidens walked up to her and put black tights on her. She then lifted up her arms and put on the first part of the dress: a red rob that reached to her ankles and was tightly wrapped around her and a little see-through. The youngest maiden grabbed out what looked like a skirt, long and red to match the rob and tied it up over belly button then took out another rob, or at least it looked like one only it was sleeveless and blue with white cranes painted on to it and reached just above her ankles. Aurora was a little more relaxed now that she was covered.

Her outfit was beginning to poof out they continued to pull out material. Once they got to the second box Aurora had it down. Instead of trying to help she just stood there and let the maidens work their magic. In the second box was the heavier material: a black dress with strings in the back to tie down her boobs, making it feel like a corset. The sleeves on the dress were long and reached halfway to her palms. The bottom of the dress though went pass the rest of the outfit and to her feet. She was starting to feel hot now.  
"Can someone open the windows? I feel a little warm," explained Aurora.  
The queen nodded to this. "Of course." she got up and opened them herself, letting in a cool breeze. "How does everything fit?" asked the queen.  
"G-good..." Said Aurora as one of the maidens tightened the last bit of the back.  
The queen chuckled a little. "It'll get easier," she told Aurora.

The last thing to come out of the second back was another red rob that was just as long only it was far bigger and there was no tying needed, only a quick wrap around and a little red string to hold it all together. Aurora was beginning to feel like she was getting dressed in a kimono...Only it was Asgardian style. Finally came the last box. When the maidens opened it they pulled out a large blue satin dress with more white cranes painted on to it only they were holding white flowers in their beaks and some of the petals looked as if they were flying off, giving the dress a graceful look. As they put it on Aurora the satin dress was heavier than it looked and it weighed her down a bit but she kept her posture straight so long as the queen was in the room. Aurora did not look like a fool in front of her. One of the maidens then took the liberty of tying the front of the dress together. The dress was tied to look as if there were three large stars going down the front of the dress. The sleeves of the dress reached just above the red rob she had put on just before so the pattern of the dress was blue, red, black and then red again.  
"Try walking to the chair to sit down." said the youngest picking up some black boots sitting over by the bed. The maiden slipped them on to Aurora's feet and laced them up.  
"We are done here, miss." Said the oldest maiden.  
Aurora sighed, or rather she tried and had to take an extra breath.  
"Not quite," said the queen and she walked right up to Aurora, just standing a little taller than she and held out a pouch where she pulled out a pair of gold pearls and put them in Aurora's ears. She then took out a black choker with a white cameo of a flower on it and placed that around her neck. "Now you are done." the queen smiled.  
"Thank you so much." Aurora smiled, feeling the pearls and then the choker. She stood up feeling the air return to her. As long as she stood straight she was able to breathe normally but, was she going to complain to the others how she was really felt about the dress? No. If this was how it supposed to be there was no point in complaining. It would just make her look like a brat…probably.

Aurora was then taken to the throne room and there she saw Odin. This was where she would learn how to walk properly and exchange the correct words to Odin in order to become a priestess. By this time the queen was gone, taking charge of certain matters while Odin did this with Aurora. Everyone was so busy getting ready for this; she could even smell the food being prepared and Aurora remembered what Sif had told her when was feast was being prepared. It would go on for at least three days. She sighed, taking her first step towards Odin. She felt her back straight at all times and stepped as lightly as she could with the boots weighing down on her feet. She wished she had slippers because she knew that after a few hours these boots would start killing her feet and this dress was going to get a lot hotter once people started showing up.

When Aurora got up to Odin, his weary eyes looking down at her he spoke the words, "You have come here, to us, to Asgard, for a very important reason: to become our priestess, to be a beacon of hope in our eyes." he then waited, taking a breath. "Do you swear, Aurora...take this obligation of becoming a Priestess?"  
One of the maidens whispered into Aurora's ears. "I swear."  
Odin placed a hand on Aurora's right shoulder and said, "Aurora Brady...I hereby pronounce you priestess!" he sighed. "That is all..."  
Aurora looked surprised. "R-really?"  
Odin nodded. "Yes. Just remember to wait a little after. There is something I will give you after the speech. Now, if you will excuse me, I must take action in the council meeting. Well done, Aurora."

Aurora was left in the throne room with her maidens, she wasn't sure what to do and she was tired of standing. She walked over to some steps and planted her bottom right on them. She took a few breaths before hearing the echoing footsteps of someone entering the throne room. Aurora perked up her head, thinking it might be another maiden or maybe Odin, thinking he might have forgotten to tell her something but, it wasn't. She felt butterfly's in her stomach when she saw Loki come into the room.  
He gave her a bow with his head. "Uh..." Aurora felt a little embarrassed. "No need to do that. I'm not priestess yet. And I'm certainly not a princess, so please...there is no need for that." she gave him a quick, little smile and looked down at her pretty dress before saying to her maidens. "You may leave us," she told them and off they went, slowly leaving the throne room.

Loki glanced back at them and then looked down at Aurora. "My...that's quite a dress." he raised a brow and grinned.  
"Is that sarcasm?" Aurora asked, returning the grin.  
Loki shook his head slightly. "No. Not at all." he took a seat next to her.  
"Thank you..." Aurora told him.  
"For what?" Loki asked.  
"For saving me," she said. Loki said nothing. "Ugh! I hate these boots!" she reached down and pinched her toes trying to return some of the feeling in them. "Why did they have to put these boots on me?" she wined.  
Loki looked at her, his body slightly turned toward her. "Boots too tight?" Aurora nodded. "Allow me," said Loki, standing up and then kneeling down at her feet.  
"W-what are you doing?" she asked.  
"They hurt your feet, right?" Aurora nodded. "Then allow me," he said again and started unlacing her boots and slipping them off her feet and setting them to the side. "May I?" he asked, his hands looking as if he were about to touch her feet. When Aurora nodded, giving him the go he started rubbing her feet. The heat from his hands feeling good and the rubbing of his thumbs on top of her feet felt even better. She then gave out a short cry as Loki popped one of her toes.  
"Ah...T-that felt good." she laughed a little. "Keep going," she told him and he did, popping every single toe, leaving Aurora to laugh after every single pop.  
"You find this amusing?" Loki asked her.  
"It...it hurts...but it tickles, too." She giggled.  
Loki smirked a little. "You are strange, Aurora Brady," Loki told her, standing up now.  
"Am I?" she asked. "How so?"  
Loki looked at her for a while and then said. "You are not afraid to be improper. You speak your mind and the way you see things are different as well."

Aurora slouched a little, taking another breath. "Did you expect anything less out of me?"  
"Yes," he said, not skipping a beat.  
Aurora shrugged. "No surprise there, I guess."  
Loki then held out a hand and told her to stand up. Once he pulled her up, feeling the weight of the dress pull her down he said, "You do slouch too much."  
"Am I that obvious?" she asked.  
"To me you are," he told her truthfully. "If you are going to become a Priestess of Asgard you must learn the part and by doing so you must learn how to present yourself properly. None of this slouching, it's degrading."  
"And you know this how?" she asked him.  
"I know more than you think I know, Aurora." he lifted his arm a bit and told her to loop her arm in his.  
"It's a little hard to walk in this dress," she told him honestly.  
"Does not matter now. You're going to learn now. I'm surprised your so-called maidens haven't taught you yet. So much help they are."

As they walked, Aurora kept a good hold on Loki's arm. Once in a while, she would look up at him, seeing how much taller he was than her. Her head barely reached to his shoulders. As he looked straight ahead, talking to her, telling her what to do and what not to do (he was good at doing that) Aurora kept her gaze on him, his words becoming a blur and his face becoming even more attractive.  
"Do you understand?" Loki asked as he looked down at her.  
Her eyes got a little wide and she nodded. "Perfectly," she answered him. She then slipped and Loki caught her just in time, his left arm behind her back, supporting her. Damn slippery floor and tights!" she cursed.  
Loki helped her to her feet and clicked his tongue at her. "A priestess should never use profanity."  
Aurora rolled her eyes. "I told you, I'm not A Priestess yet, so I'll say whatever I like till then." She grinned.


	11. Becoming Priestess (First feast day)

The sound hundreds of people echoed in Aurora's ears as she stood in the next room, her maidens dressing her for the ceremony. Her dress was consisted of: another black dressed tied so tight she thought she might lose her breath and then a big white dress that puffed out at the ends with silver beads sewed into it at the ends and on the top next to the neckline that circled her neck beautifully, complementing her shoulder blades. The ends of the sleeves were in a rectangular shape and see-through with a beautiful design of flowers on them. A silky white shawl was then placed on top of her shoulders and tied in the front in a perfect bow. The shawl made it impossible for anyone to sneak a peek at her skin underneath and her white, lace tights covered her lower half up well, even though the dress itself was enough to keep her bottom half from being shown. To complete the outfit she slipped to white silky slippers with silver beads sewn around the edges. She looked like a bride almost with her hair done up in a little circular braid on top of her head, making it look like a crown.

"It is time." Said one of the maidens; her smile broad and getting ready to open the door.  
Aurora sneaked a peek at all the people who had come to see her become a priestess. Her heart thumped deep in her chest. "I'm not sure I can do this." She out loud to herself.  
"Of course you can." Said the maiden who had opened the door. "I will tell them that you are ready." Aurora gulped. She wasn't so sure about this but, it was time to move and as she took her first step out the door she felt herself get a little dizzy and she wanted to stop. She regained control of herself though and continued to walk. The cheers of people continued to roar as she took her first step up the aisle her heart beating like a drum; she was afraid she would lose balance and fall but she kept going, her back straight and her head held high.

As Aurora stopped, Odin stood up, his gaze set on her. Aurora couldn't help but look to her right and see Thor and Loki standing there, both looking at her. Thor smiled at her, nodding and Loki kept a cool gaze on her, his lips in a little curve. She then looked to her left and saw the queen, she smiled at her too and it soothed Aurora somewhat.

Suddenly the whole throne room went quiet and Odin spoke, his voice loud and clear, "You have come here, to us, to Asgard, for a very important reason: to become our priestess, to be a beacon of hope in our eyes." He said to her. "Do you swear, Aurora...take this obligation of becoming a priestess?"  
Aurora knew what to say but she hesitated for a moment. "I swear." She finally said. She then remembered what Odin had said to her about waiting and she stood there, probably looking nervous too. Finally, Odin reached for a glass case with a gold circlet crown with vines etched into it and opened it. As he held it carefully in both hands he slowly walked down to Aurora and placed it on her. She bowed her head slightly and the crown slipped passed her braid and stopped at the crown of her head. Aurora looked up, Odin nodding at her. "People of Asgard…I give you our priestess!" He shouted and the cries of people started up again and Aurora felt a cool relief wash over her.

It was not over yet. The feast was starting now and it would last for three days. This was just the start of one giant headache.  
From then on, everyone went their separate ways, getting ready to celebrate. Aurora stood there, not sure what to do and soon enough the queen walked down to her and congratulated her.  
"Thank you," Aurora said with a small smile.  
"Remember what I told you?" said the queen. "It will get easier."  
Aurora nodded. "I hope you are right." The queen then looked to her king and walked over to stand next to him. And just as Aurora was about to turn around and try to find one of her maidens Thor came up behind her and placed one strong arm over her shoulder, shaking her a bit and saying how wonderful it was of her to become the priestess of Asgard.  
"Brother," Aurora heard Loki's voice. "Must you shake the priestess?"  
Thor laughed. "This is a good day, Brother." He then turned back to Aurora. "Did I upset you, Aurora?" he asked.  
Aurora quickly shook her head and smiled a little. "No. I'm fine. Thank you."  
Thor gave her a small pat on the back, afraid he might break her. "Good." He looked back at Loki. "She's doing great."  
Just then the warriors three and Sif quickly walked up to Aurora. They were all happy and smiling.  
"It's wonderful to have you a part of Asgard." Said Sif.  
"I hope being priestess won't be too hard on you." Said Vandrel.  
Aurora laughed a little. "Oh, I'll be fine. Thanks, everyone."

As the day went on Aurora sat at the main table with the king and queen. Thor and his friends were busy talking up a storm, talking about beasts they had fought and battles they had won. They would include Aurora in their conversations once in a while but what they talked about she knew little of. Aurora then looked to Loki who sat across from her; he hardly touched the food on his plate. He noticed Aurora staring at him and looked over at her suddenly. Aurora blinked a couple of times and looked down at her plate, realizing she had hardly eaten anything herself. She was too caught up with what was happening, not to mention the tight dress underneath made it hard to consume anything. She took her fork and picked up some beans on her plate and ate them, chewing them slowly. She then grabbed for her red wine and took a sip of that, one eye closing and the other narrowing, her brows furrowed. She must have looked like someone had just hit her with a stun gun.  
After the taste went away she shook her head and set the wine down. Aurora felt like someone was watching her though and looked cautiously around the table only to find herself looking back at Loki who had a silly grin on his face. He saw her!

Aurora put one hand up to cover her face as her cheeks turned red. She was so embarrassed now and wanted to get up and leave but felt like that would be rude. She also wanted some fresh air. The tight dress was making her feel stuffy, or perhaps it was just because of all the people. Aurora put her hand down and took a few more bites of food. She managed to eat the chicken leg caked in special sauce without getting it on her dress and then she ate her sweet sticky bun which was delicious so she grabbed another. She was not going to touch her wine though, afraid it make her sick if she tried to drink any more of it.

Once everyone had their fill, especially Thor who was competing with Valstag, had four good plates heaped with food, they all moved to a different room where there were entertainers and dancers on one giant stage. The dancers were beautiful, their hair was done up tight, their colorful tights and short dresses made them looked like a walking rainbow on stage with the way they moved. Aurora looked up at the ceiling to see a giant glass window, she could tell the sun was starting to set by the colors of the sky. It was beautiful and she stood there in awe for a moment.

"Enjoying yourself?" Whispered a deep voice, sending shivers down Aurora's back.  
Aurora turned around fast, seeing Loki. "Loki?"  
He said nothing.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that." She was starting to feel embarrassed again.  
Loki laughed just a little. "I merely asked if you were enjoying yourself. I didn't think I could scare you so easily."  
Aurora huffed a little. "You didn't scare me..." Loki did not look convinced. "I...You...you whispered in my ear and it startled me...that's all. And who comes up behind someone and whispers in their ear anyway?" She itched her ear a bit.  
"Well, miss Aurora, if it's any consolation, I only meant to ask how you were doing?"  
"Why are you being so nice?" She shot back.  
Oh...Loki was liking this. "Who says I care how you feel?"  
Aurora rolled her eyes. "I don't understand you...and I'm not sure if I want to." She turned her back on him and started to walk away but, Loki stepped in front of her quickly, making her stop.  
"Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot." He started to explain.  
Aurora itched her nose. "Well I do too," she said, trying to get passed him but he would not let her. "What do you want?" she asked, impatient, wanting to go see the dancers.

Before Loki could say anything Thor came walking up behind Loki, placing his arm around his brother just as he had done to Aurora. "Is anything the matter?" Thor asked. He clearly knew something was going on, which was no surprise.  
Loki rolled his eyes and shook Thor's arm off of him. "Nothing that concerns you, brother," Loki said rather harshly.  
Thor ignored his brother harsh words and looked about the room. He waved his left hand in the air and a few Asgardian soldiers came over. He whispered in of the soldier's ears and looked to Aurora. "Come," he said. Aurora was a little confused but followed Thor anyway.

Aurora was enjoying her time with everyone. The warriors three and Sif made her laugh and Thor was always there to cheer her up or make her feel wanted. But from time to time her mind would wander back to Loki. Why was he always excluded from everything and everyone? There was always someone watching him. What had he done? She wanted to ask Thor but, now was not the time.

Loki kept to the sidelines, the soldiers right at his back and watching his every move. Even after he saved Aurora from that creature he treated with little respect. It was no surprise though. He had almost ruined everything. Loki wondered though if Aurora knew exactly who he was and what he had done. If she did know, why did she treat him better then all the rest? If she didn't know, well...then that was no surprise as to why she treated him the way she did.  
Then again, Aurora seemed like the type of person to get to know someone before she started to judge them. And that's exactly what she was doing with Loki. Or perhaps Loki was reading her all wrong. He was beginning to lose track of his main goal: to lay with Aurora for one night, to earn her trust and then crush her feelings once he was done with her. And then she would no longer be the priestess. She'd be corrupted and Asgard would be at a loss again. Oh, this excited Loki, but Aurora was not easy and he knew that all too well.

For the rest of the night, Loki continued to watch Aurora. He watched as she talked and laughed with everyone else while he talked to no one. He was too focused on her, his mind coming up with ways to ruin her, to make her his and then toss her to the side like old food. Loki was terrible for this and what was worse is that he knew it. Tonight, though, was only the first. He still had two more days to get close to her. The feast was going to be a good chance for him pull her in. Loki smiled. He was only just beginning.


	12. Second Feast Day

The second feast day was nearing its evening when Aurora finally sat down to have a drink. Her feet were killing her and she didn't understand why she had to be so dressed up all the time, but she put up with it and kept her head high and a smile on her face. Her midnight blue dress laid on her figure smoothly and her black slip underneath was tide so tight she thought she might lose her breath if she wasn't careful about what she was doing.

Aurora missed her family dearly and wanted to know how they were doing. Odin hadn't told her much about them since she came here. In fact, he hadn't told her anything about them other than she was not able to go see them yet. Why was seeing her family so forbidden? Why did she have to stay here in Asgard at all times? Was it still dangerous on earth? And how much time had passed since she'd come here? Aurora was beginning to lose track of time.

"AURORA!" Boomed a voice.  
Aurora almost spat out her white wine and turned around to see who it was.  
She was almost certain...yes...it was..."V-Valstag?" she said.  
He laughed heartily. "Priestess! Won't you join me in a game of song and dance?" he asked.  
Aurora smiled sweetly. "Oh, I'd love to, but my throat is parched and my feet feel so numb."  
Valstag waved a hand and stumbled a bit. He was obviously drunk. "Perhaps another time my dear Priestess..." He took a gulp from his glass and walked off, engaging in another conversation.

It was funny, seeing everyone so carefree and happy. Was becoming Priestess that important? Did the people here need her that much? Again she thought of what she should do and how she should act; she bit her lower lip in frustration.  
"Is something the matter?"  
Aurora stopped biting her lip and looked to her right, seeing Loki take a seat next to her. "No." she answered him.  
"Don't lie to me," he said. "I know something's up. I can read it all over your pretty little face."  
Aurora tried not to blush and she lowered her brows a little and huffed. Loki was up to something...he called her pretty. "Why do you care?" she asked.  
Loki scooted closer. "Because you ARE the Priestess now, aren't you?"  
"I have others looking out for me," she told him, taking a drink from her wine.  
Loki watched as she took a few more sips and placed his hand on her back. "You're slouching again."  
Aurora almost choked on her wine and straightened her spine. "Don't DO that," she cautioned him.  
Loki almost laughed. He was having fun watching her reactions. "What have I told you about slouching?"  
"Loki, why do you do this?"  
"Because it's fun," he said honestly.

Without realizing it, Aurora was inching closer and closer to him as she tried to tell him off in the most modest, Priestess-like way she could. "You, my good sir, are getting on my nerves. I'd like it if you would stop," she told him slowly.  
Loki grinned and pulled back from her space. "I think you've had enough to drink." He reached to take her glass of wine but Aurora slid it from his grasp.  
She lifted her finger and tisked at him. "Oh no, you don't. This is my drink."  
Loki did his best to hold back his grin. "A Priestess should not get drunk."  
"I'm not drunk!" She snapped.  
Loki sighed. "Do as you wish, Priestess." He got up to leave but something in Aurora made her want to follow him.  
"Hey, you!...Mmmmmister!" The wine was clearly getting to her head now. She got up from her seat and proceeded to follow Loki. "I'm not done talking to you yet," she said, almost falling because her feet hurt so much but she went along with the pain and did her best to ignore it.  
"But I am done speaking with you," Loki said to her.  
"What was that?" She didn't quite catch that.

Aurora followed him to a balcony just outside the room they were in and no one seemed to notice them going out together either because they were so caught up in other things.  
Loki stopped at the railing and looked out to the beautiful land known as Asgard. The enormous mountains, the luscious trees, the dark blue flowing waters. It was all so amazing and the evening sky that was settling in made it even better.  
When Aurora finally caught up to Loki she leaned up against the railing, taking a few breaths. "Hey...I'm not done talking to you yet," She told him.  
Loki turned and only smiled his cunning smile. "Do I hold that much interest to you, Priestess?"  
"Stop calling me that. My name is Aurora."  
Loki raised a brow. "You don't mind if others do though...Priestess."  
Aurora rolled her eyes. "It is weird hearing that come from you. Stop it."  
Loki saw no point in teasing her anymore...least not anymore tonight. She was tired and looked terrible the way she slouched over the railing. Was she in pain?

Out in the distance, Aurora could see the Rainbow Bridge and pointed at it, wondering what it was. "Loki...what is that bridge?"  
"Hmm? Oh...The Rainbow Bridge. That is where the Bifrost used to be...until it was destroyed. But it's slowly being rebuilt."  
"Really? By who?" Loki ignored her and seeing this Aurora asked another question. "What was the Bifrost used for?"  
"Gods! You know nothing, do you?" Loki said to her.  
Aurora huffed again but this time she raised her brows. "No question is a STUPID question." She pointed a finger at him.  
Loki sighed. "The Bifrost was used to travel to different realms."  
Aurora looked out to the Rainbow Bridge again.  
"Wow..."  
Loki couldn't understand why she was fascinated by it. Perhaps it was an earthling thing? Loki started to say something else but Aurora could hear none of it.  
"Ah...uh...Loki..." She tried to breathe. "What...I can't...I feel so weak...Can't breathe..."  
Loki looked down at Aurora and saw what the problem was: her dress was too tight and she was losing air. "Hold still," he told her. "I'm going to put an illusion over us."

Even though he told her this Aurora couldn't hear much of it. Loki took one of his throwing knives and cut the back of Aurora's dress open.  
With a sudden gasp, Aurora took in a deep breath and coughed. "T-thank you," she said.  
"Hold on to my arm or the illusion will break," Loki told her quickly.  
Aurora did as Loki had told her and she looped her arm around his. "Now what?" She hiccuped.  
"You need to get back to your room, that's what."  
Aurora could only nod and she leaned on him.  
"You need to stay holding on to me or the illusion will break for you and everyone will see you."  
"What about..." she started.

And as if Loki could read her mind he answered her, "The illusion I set up will allow people to only see us standing by the balcony. I've set it so that we are carrying on a light conversation."  
"You sure...no one will...suspect anything?"  
"Positive," he told her.  
"Why are you helping me?" Aurora suddenly asked him but there came no reply from Loki.  
"Just keep up with me," he told her.

They walked through the room packed full of people and because of the illusion people walked right through them. It left Aurora feeling dizzier each time someone passed through her; she wasn't used to magic. She gripped on to him even tighter now, leaning on him more bit by bit.

Thor and the warriors were seen singing (besides Hogan) and drinking and watching the dancers run pass them. Aurora glanced up at Loki, her tired eyes could hardly stay open to look up at his handsome face and long slicked, black hair, his strong jaw, and fierce looking eyes.

Before Aurora knew it they were walking down the hallway to her room. No one was around to stop them even if there was no illusion. The hallway was dead quiet and Loki opened Aurora's door as he tilted his head to the left. He looked from side to side and still, no one was around. He slipped in with Aurora hanging on tightly to his arm.  
As they were safe inside, all the lights turned off and a window opened a crack, letting in a cool breeze, Loki finally let Aurora fall to the floor beside the foot of her bed. He was going to leave her there but he started to hear the soft sniffling and looked down at her.  
"Priestess...?" he said, but Aurora said nothing, the back of her dress slipping off her. She cradled herself with her arms. "...Aurora?" he said her name this time and looked at her more closely.  
Aurora was crying, taking a few breaths here and there. "I can't...stand it..." She said.  
Loki knelt down in front of her. He wanted to hold on to her, to make sure she was okay, but something inside him made him stop in mid-reach.  
"I miss them..." she said, "I miss him too..."  
"Him," Loki said in the question.  
"You don't know...what it's like...to lose someone...so close." She sobbed quietly.  
"Aurora...you are tired. You must rest."  
Aurora reached for Loki's hand and squeezed it. "You'd cry too..." She told him. "If you lost your brother..."

Loki wanted to scoff at her, but in her condition, it was something uncalled for...even for him it would be considered low. Loki helped Aurora to her feet and led her to her bed where she was finally able to rest. She closed her eyes and within seconds Aurora was asleep. "Sleep now...Aurora." Loki whispered into her ear and let her be and as he snapped his finger the illusion went away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/reviews are much appreciated!


	13. Third Feast Day (The almost first kiss)

Aurora wasn't quite ready to get up yet. She laid awake with her eyes closed, listening to the soft hush of the wind blowing through the crack of her window. The light breeze felt good as it reached her, lightly blowing her hair around every time.  
The birds sang a pretty song outside her window, letting her know that the sun was out and it was time to get up.  
Aurora yawned and sat up slowly, opening her eyes just a crack and stretching. She felt her dress slide down and she quickly put her arms around herself.

Last night was starting to sink back in: she remembered Loki helping her back to her room after spending too much time dancing and drinking with others. It was also very quiet. She wasn't used to that and wondered what was going on. Perhaps last night was a tiring one for everyone.  
Aurora felt the back of her dress, feeling that it was ripped clean and almost lost her breath. For some reason, she couldn't remember why her dress was like that.  
Did Loki do it? Oh no, she thought. Did Loki...touch me? She started to worry.  
Just then, Aurora's two maidens came in.  
"Dear...you look dreadful..." said the younger maiden.  
The older maiden scoffed. "Bite your tongue, young one." She then looked to Aurora. "Pay no mind to her. Time to get up Priestess. You must wash."

Aurora nodded once and got out of bed, still holding on to her dress.  
"My...what happened to your dress?" asked the older maiden.  
"I um...I must have done it in my sleep." She lied.  
The older maiden just nodded and helped Aurora out of her dress, leaving her naked. "This way, to the bath," she said.  
The younger maiden helped Aurora to the bath while the older one went to get Aurora's clean clothes ready. "Today is the last feast day." Started the young maiden, handing Aurora a towel.  
Aurora nodded. "Yes, I'm kind of glad." Aurora put the towel around her.  
The young maiden giggled. "You are? Well, that's no surprise. I bet you are tired of dressing so much."  
Aurora smiled and nodded and she got into her bath.  
"Allow me," the young maiden said and started to wash Aurora's hair. "I'm sure today will not be as busy as yesterday. By the way, I think you are doing great."  
"Thank you," Aurora said.

The older maiden came in and set Aurora's clothes to the side. She shook her head as she looked at Aurora. "Miss Priestess, we cannot cleanse you properly with that towel wrapped around you."  
Aurora felt awkward as the older maiden took the towel from her and placed it a little ways from her clothes. Aurora just couldn't win. She always felt like she was left in open...literally.

Being dressed and undressed by other women all the time was getting tiresome. Still, Aurora always did as the maidens asked her to do. She was obedient and knew when to keep her mouth shut. Today, though, was the last feast day. Aurora was happy yet sad to know that it was almost over with.

Once she was done washing up, the maidens got out for her a long white dress that reached to her toes. The sleeves were long and frilly at the ends, giving it an elegant look. She slipped on some white silk slippers to match it (thank god it wasn't heels again). She was also happy to not be wearing her corset again too!

Lastly, Aurora's hair was pulled back tightly into a braid. She could tell that he was getting longer by how the braid reached down to her mid back. It was no wonder with all the pulling and the yanking and brushing.

As Aurora stepped outside her room it was quiet. She followed her maidens to the breakfast hall and sat down next to Siff who was also eating with a few other people she had been acquainted with last night.  
"Where is everyone?" Aurora asked.  
Siff finished her piece of toast and then said, "Most are still asleep."  
"I'm sure the warriors three and Thor are still asleep too." Siff laughed a little.  
"And Loki," Aurora added. "Is he asleep too?"  
Siff shook her head. "I don't know about him. He left the party early last night. Speaking of...you left early too."  
Aurora felt herself blushing and put her face down to butter bread. "UHM!...Yeah. I was really tired and my feet were hurting me."  
This time Siff really laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's just, I'm surprised you haven't said anything about your feet sooner."  
Aurora felt a bit of ache still lingering on her feet. "Well...it's no bother anymore...as long as I have these slippers on my feet I should be fine."  
Siff finished eating her breakfast and stood up fast. "That's good to hear, but please excuse me. There are things I still need to do and people who still need a bit of pestering." She smiled at Aurora and left. The people she was eating with left soon after and Aurora sat there in silence and ate her ham toast and drank her milk.  
"That's going to go straight to your thighs." Said a familiar voice.  
Again, Aurora almost choked on her drink. She grabbed a napkin and dabbed at her lips and turned around to find Loki sitting next to her, his "watch dogs" a few feet away and looking straight ahead. "Go away," she told him.  
"Good morning to you too," he said.  
Aurora slumped a little. "Why do you do this?" She asked.  
"Do what?" He reached to her back, getting ready to set her straight, but like clock-work, Aurora fixed herself and eyed Loki with suspicious eyes.  
"Don't touch me," she warned.  
Loki took up a glass and poured himself some white wine.  
"Wine? For breakfast?"  
"It's perfectly fine," he told her, taking a sip.  
"They say, 'In wine, there's a truth.'. Do you agree?"

Loki was a little taken aback by her sudden change in attitude and with her question. "Well, if one is to drink too much, then yes, I suppose so."  
Aurora went back to eating her breakfast. "Okay." She said. "And I don't care if this goes to my thighs." She took a big bite just to mock him.  
Loki shook his head. "Aurora Brady, you are not like other young women." He took one last sip and set his glass down. He stood up then and leaned in, so did the guards. He whispered in her ear. "If you ever want to see your family again, you will play my game wisely." He leaned back and Aurora turned to look at him and she narrowed her eyes. Loki just grinned. "Don't worry, you play it rather well, Miss Priestess."

As the day went on, Thor and the rest of the group were up and moving around. The God of Thunder greeted Aurora with a big kiss on her hand and told her about his night and demanded teasingly to know how her night went.  
Of course, Aurora told him and eventually ended up sitting down with a group of people to keep her company. Her maidens were usually always with her too, even if they were standing off to the side.

Suddenly, everyone got a little quieter. Not knowing happened for sure, Aurora saw the looks on everyone's faces and they all stared behind her.  
Aurora turned around slowly and gulped a little. "Odin?" She said.  
Odin said nothing but move a finger for her to follow him. What on Asgard did he want now?  
Aurora followed him anyway, her friends staying behind and so did her maidens. She followed him out into a hallway where he finally stopped and closed the door behind them.  
"Aurora..." He finally spoke.  
Aurora nodded once. "Yes?"  
"This is the last feast day, I'm assuming you already know this?"  
Aurora nodded again.  
"Of course you do," he said plainly. "Tonight I want you to give a speech."  
"A speech?"  
"About becoming Priestess." He simply told her.  
"Yes, I realize this. I'll do my best," she told him.  
Odin gave her a soft smile. "Good. I know I can count on you." He raised his hand, about to touch her face but tapped her on the shoulder very lightly instead. "You'll know when I give you the signal to say your speech."  
Aurora smiled back. "I look forward to it, King Odin." She gave a little bow.  
Odin did not smile back this time though. All he said was, "Enjoy the rest of your night." And opened the door for her to return to her friends.

So what exactly was Aurora supposed to talk about? How hard it was to fit into those dresses? How the corsets just about killed her? No, no. Aurora had this; she could do this. No sweat! She walked back to Thor and the others and continued their last conversation. No one said anything about her going to speak with Odin; no one asked what they might have talked about. They were polite and kept their thoughts to themselves. And as Aurora laughed with her new found friends that she was quickly becoming fond of, she happened to glance around the room and saw Loki standing off to the side. When he realized that she had caught him staring at her he quickly changed his gaze. Deep down inside Aurora wanted to get to know him, to know the real person he really was. Loki always seemed so locked away in himself, uncomfortable. Did he really hate Asgard that much?

After some time, Odin called everyone to the table for the last meal of the night for the feast. As he stood up from his chair the room went silent and all eyes were on him. "People of Asgard...we have not had a feast in a very long time. After such hard times, someone very special has come to us and for a reason. That person is a young girl and she is now our priestess. We will treat her with the up-most respect," he eyed Loki quickly and then went back to looking at everyone else. "Aurora has prepared a speech for us." He motioned Aurora to stand.

All eyes went to her; she gulped once again and butterflies fluttered in her tummy.  
She cleared her throat before speaking. "Everyone...Odin...and the Queen and their sons...Thank you. Like Odin has said, I have prepared a speech. I thought a lot about what I should say, trying to come up with something fancy to say, but in all reality, I only have the simplest of things to tell you, but their very important things." She cleared her throat again. "I have taken up this task of becoming Priestess to help the people of Asgard. I was not forced, only asked to take up such an offer. I took that offer...not knowing exactly what is in store for me, but I am willing to do what it takes. Where I am from, my home, I was never put up to such important things. I went to college, I took care of my niece and mom and gave her money when she asked for it. I lived a simple life up until now. I was never one to believe in places like this, yet someone I felt, in the back of my mind, that may be wonderful places like this do exist and I proud to a part of it." She raised her glass. "For better or for worse...we shall keep Asgard safe and I shall do what I can in my power as your Priestess to make sure that happens!"

People stood up and applauded Aurora. They smiled and cheered; she had done well with her speech and she felt herself blushing. The butterflies went away and Aurora could breathe normally again. Music started to play then and everyone sat down to eat.  
There was salmon, pumpkin bread, banana bread, steak, ham, chicken, potato and meat soup, beer, wine, bubble tea and so much more. Aurora wasn't sure where to start. She looked up from her empty plate and saw what everyone else was grabbing. No one seemed to care, even the most beautiful woman had their plates stacked high, giving the fact that they ate it slowly and carefully. This gave Aurora a little more confidence to take what she wanted and a valid reason to stuff her face. She looked about herself first though before eating. She didn't want Loki coming up behind her, telling her that that ham was going to add an inch to her waist. What did he care for? It's not like he was ever going to see her naked or something. She giggled a little to herself and took a bite.

When everyone was done eating the music lingered on and some people got up to dance. Siff danced with Thor. She grinned at the huge smile on Siff's face. Valstag and Vandral were happy enough to have found a pretty woman to dance with as well.  
"You should dance."  
Aurora looked up and saw Hogan standing a foot away from her. "Huh?"  
"Dance he told her."  
Aurora looked around herself and then back up at Hogan. "Do you want to dance with me?"  
Hogan shook his head. "I do not dance." he only held out a hand for her to grab. He helped her up and motioned her to go forward and find a partner.  
Aurora smiled shyly. "All right...here I go."

Aurora stood out in the middle of the dance floor, looking around and seeing that most people had already found a partner and those who had no interest in dance, like Hogan.  
"My Priestess...may I have this dance?"  
A shiver went down Aurora's spine. She turned and her heart fluttered for some reason. "Uhm...Loki?"  
Loki looked to both sides. "Who else would I be?" He grinned. He held out a hand, waiting for her to take it, inviting her to dance one last time. Aurora took his hand cautiously and he pulled her in quite suddenly, his hand on her back and his other hand holding her firmly, but not hurting her. The sound of a violin and harp filled the room. The lights shining down on them were warm, making Aurora's palms feel sweaty; she was nervous. She was so close to him, her chest bumping up against his every once in a while and his warm hand keeping her back straight as they danced.  
"That was a good speech," he told her.  
"Oh!...Uh...Thank you," she said in a surprised tone.

They continued to dance with not much else to talk about. She had to admit, dancing with Loki was a little uncomfortable, but it was a different kind of uncomfortable...What was this that she was feeling? This must have been awkward for Loki as well, seeing how he just asked her right out of the blue.  
"Loki..." she said.  
"Yes, Priestess?"  
"Call me Aurora, please. How many times do I have to tell you?"  
"Forgive me...Aurora," he said with a cocky grin plastered on his face. "You were going to tell me something, right? What is it?"  
"Oh...um...Why did you want to dance with me?" She looked up him and saw the light of the room reflect in his green orbs for a single moment.  
"Can't a man be a gentleman?"  
Aurora laughed. "Hah! You? Be a gentleman...why...I always thought you were cold heart-UMPF!"  
Loki pressed her close to his body with the rhythm of the music, making her unable to finish her sentence. "Not quite cold-hearted yet...Priestess. If I was, you wouldn't be breathing right now," he told her in his deep, cunning voice.  
Aurora struggled to say something to counter-act his cockiness. "I can barely breathe. Stop holding me so tight...unless you like having me this close to you."

The music finally stopped and Loki released his grip a little on her. The two looked at each other, the cheer from the others surrounding them seemed to be drowned out by their locked gaze on each other. Aurora felt her cheeks getting hot, the touch of Loki's hand still lingering on her back; she swore she could feel his hot breath on her because he was so close to her.

Aurora thought for a moment that maybe Loki would...kiss her.  
Suddenly he pushed her back. The loud cheers flooded the room once again. No one seemed to notice their close encounter. "You dance well," he told her and walked off without saying another word to her.  
Aurora stood in the middle of the dance floor, mesmerized by his touch and the sound of his voice just then and what drove her even crazier was the embarrassed affection that she felt and wanted more of.


	14. Becoming Closer

Aurora sat at one of the larger tables in the library studying the history of Asgard. Her two maidens were with her, helping her along the way. They made her write down important facts and memorize sentences. Above everything else, she was bored. This wasn't fun; having to sit here for so long and memorize things she was going to forget within the hour...least part of it. What she remembered most was when Loki read to her about all the creatures. She looked up from her book, the oldest maiden was looking down at her hands, picking at her nails. Aurora then looked to her other side and saw the youngest maiden perk her head up, noticing Aurora looking at her.  
"Oh! Do you need help, Miss?"  
Aurora shook her head. "No. No thank you." she smiled a little and looked back down at her book.  
Suddenly, Aurora touched her lips, remembering the night she danced with Loki. Was he really going to kiss her? She shook her head and blushed a little.  
"Is something the matter, Priestess?" Asked the older maiden, finally looking up from her hands.  
Aurora glanced at her and then quickly looked back down at her book. "N-no. Nothing's wrong."  
"Just one more chapter then and you will be done with your studies for the day." said the older maiden.  
Aurora had her studies twice a week; the next three she practice cleansing ceremonies and dances and how to do this and how to do that. She felt more like a princess then a priestess.

On the sixth day, Aurora spent her time practicing her archery, which she was progressing rather smoothly. And on the last day, Aurora was pleased to do as she wished. She either explored the castle, finding new places to hid or new rooms or she would just spend it reading. That's when she'd usually have her own studying time and write down the Norse alphabet. She hadn't been able to get a hold of Loki much after she became a Priestess for him to read to her, so she took matters into her own hands and started to teach herself. She wondered if Loki would be impressed.

After Aurora finished up reading her last sentence she closed the book quietly and pushed it forward, as in saying, "I'm done!" The maidens picked up after her while she got up to leave. Before she did though, she heard the soft shuffling of books above her. She looked up and poked her head to where ever the sound was coming from. Curious, Aurora went up the stairs to follow the noise. She walked passed countless bookshelves and tables until she was far in the back. She had never been this far back in the library before. She liked the feeling of being completely surrounded by books and away from people.

As Aurora turned her last corner she saw the back of someone tall dark and well...it was Loki. She stared at him in silence for a while, just looking at long dark hair and dark green clothing and brown leather covering parts of his arms and torso. He looked intently at a book and then put it back, looking anxiously for something by quickly picking up another book. "How long are you going to stand there?" he commented.  
Aurora blinked a few times; surprised that he knew that she was there...well perhaps it wasn't much of a surprise after all.  
"Oh!...I'm sorry." she took a few steps forward. "What are you doing?" she asked simply. Loki sighed, as if annoyed. Aurora put up a hand in defense. "Sorry...again. Didn't mean to bother you. I just heard some noise up here and decided to come and see what it was...I'll leave if you want." she waited for a few seconds and when Loki said nothing she started to back away.  
Loki sighed again and put the book back on the shelf. "Wait..." he said. Aurora stopped at the corner and looked back. "...You can stay...if you like, Priestess..."  
Aurora smiled and walked up to him, only standing a few feet away from him. "Yes, I'd like that very much," she told him.  
Aurora looked at all the books Loki was looking through. She stood there in silence for a while watching him before she finally asked, "What are you looking for?"  
Without looking away from his book, Loki said to her, "A story."  
"About?" Aurora pressed on.  
"About Asgard..."  
"Could I help you maybe?"  
Loki laughed a little and looked down at her. It was the first time he looked at her since she had been there. "I doubt you can help me, Priestess. You can't read this language. Why don't you go back to your pins and needles and teas?"  
Aurora huffed, suddenly irritated, but she kept her cool. "First you want me to stay and now you tell me to stay. Make up your mind." Loki didn't say anything so Aurora decided to stay and look through the books.

After a while of searching, Aurora found a book with familiar symbols on it and read it out loud. "Old... the history of Asgard...Could this be what you're looking for?" Aurora held the book up for Loki to see.  
Loki gave it a good look and shook his head. "No." he went back to looking but then suddenly stopped. "Wait...Let me see that book again." Aurora gave it to Loki and he scanned the cover of it again. "It does say 'Old history of Asgard'." Aurora gave him a knowing smile and looked at him as if, "I told you so." and put the book back.  
"Actually," started Aurora. "I've been meaning to ask you something."  
Loki gave up looking and faced Aurora. "Yes?"  
"Since I've become priestess we haven't had a lot of time to you know...read...together."  
"So?" he told her.  
Aurora's shoulders dropped a little. "So, you don't miss that?"  
"Why would I?" Loki was starting to sound a little harsh.  
"Well gee, Loki...don't come at me all once," she said facetiously. "...I've missed it..." she said honestly.  
Loki sighed again and thought best to give her a break. "I take it you want to read then, Priestess?"  
Aurora placed her hands on her hips. "I don't know...You seem so busy not being able to find anything..."  
"I have time," Loki admitted. "What do you want to read?" he asked her. Aurora handed him the same book she had shown him before. "This book is dull and boring..."  
"To you maybe. I may like it. Read it."  
"Would you like to find a table to sit at first?"  
Aurora shook her head. "No...We can sit right here on the floor." and just like that Aurora planted her butt on the soft carpet. Loki joined her seconds later. As he opened the book to the first page, dust flew up and the smell of the old book reached Aurora's nose, causing her to sneeze. Loki waited a few seconds before reading, making sure she was paying attention.

As Loki began Aurora scooted closer, getting a better look at the words. She could somewhat follow along with him as he read to her. Oh, how she loved the sound of his voice. To just hear his voice you wouldn't think him some snooty or mean, hard to like kind of guy. He sounded more like a scholar, a gentleman, a good man and soft-hearted, unselfish. But to a lot of people, Loki seemed to be the exact opposite of all of that. Perhaps he was a nice guy underneath it all? And if he isn't perhaps people just understand his way fun and games and tricking people for a good laugh. She imagined Loki starting out with good intentions and then having people misunderstand him and taking that to a whole new level and totally disregarding him. Aurora felt bad for him. Surely there was a good man underneath all that hate and hurt that devilish smile?  
"Are you paying attention?" Loki asked.  
"Oh! Hmmm? Yes...Yes, I am. Please keep reading." She wanted badly to lay her head down on his shoulder but she thought otherwise and just scooted a little closer. he didn't seem to notice her doing this so her closeness to him must not have bothered him...Or he really was just too busy reading.

Finally, Loki slapped the booked closed and brushed off the remaining particles of dust that was left on it. "Here," he said, handing her the book. "Put it back where you found it." They both stood up and Aurora took the book, putting back right where she found it.  
"Thank you," she said to him. "For reading to me. I like it a lot. It's a lot better than having to read those boring books the maidens give me." she laughed a little.  
"I don't doubt that Priestess," Loki said.  
This time it was Aurora's turn to sigh. "I thought I told you to stop calling me Priestess."  
"But that's who you are?"  
Aurora shook her head. "No. I'm Aurora, Aurora Brady. I'm a human being. I may be a Priestess by title but that's not my name. You're allowed to call me by my name, you know."  
"All right then, Aurora Brady."  
"Just Aurora," she said, a smile reappearing on her face. "Can we do this again tomorrow? same place?"  
Loki was a little surprised. "...If that's what you want."  
Aurora nodded. "Yes. I'd love that." she started to walk away but stopped and looked back at Loki. "Loki..." she said. "Do you remember at the ceremony when we danced?"  
Loki nodded. "I do."  
Aurora nodded to this. "Right...well...I'll see you tomorrow then." She waved him goodbye quickly and walked off.

Loki stood there thinking back to the night he danced with her. He looked down at his hands, remembering her touch, her soft hands and pretty hair, the smell of her perfume and the look in her eyes. She was totally taken by him and he knew this far too well. His plan to take her and ruin her was falling into place way too perfectly. Something was different about this situation. He grinned...he knew exactly what to do.


	15. Basically Good

_A terrible pain shot through Aurora's belly. A hot, sticky, wet feeling dripped from in-between her thighs. She cried out in pain as she felt herself being ripped apart. The figures around her were hazy but she could tell that they were all females. The room was lite by many candles and she felt hot even though a light breeze came in from the cracks of the windows._

_A tall dark figure walked into the room. The female figures tried to stop this person but it was pointless and were tossed across the room. The figure walked up to Aurora and smiled. They raised their right hand and slapped their hand on Aurora's belly, their fingernails deep inside her, making her scream. She could feel something being ripped from her, she felt her blood leaving her and spreading on the covers of the bed...but wait...This wasn't her bed...This wasn't her room. Where was she?_

_The figure held up what looked like an infant: her baby. Aurora screamed bloody murder, tears streaming down her face and the numb feeling of losing too much blood was overcoming her body. "No! No! No!" She yelled. But it was too late, the figure pointed a figure at her and yelled, "Priestess of Asgard...your womb is mine!"_

Aurora jolted up in bed; another nightmare. She breathed hard at first but then calmed herself down seeing how it wasn't real and she was in her own bed. She was sweaty again and a few tears fell from her cheeks on to the blanket that she held them close to her. "Just a dream..." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly, a shadow caught her eye and she looked to her left to see that someone had just left her door. She pushed the covers off her and went to see who it was but fell flat on her side. Her right foot tingled, she cursed under her breath. Of all the times for her foot to fall asleep.  
She carefully picked herself back up again, the numbness in her foot annoying her. Aurora opened her bedroom door and looked both ways down the hall. She caught a glimpse of someone walking just beyond the corner so she went after them

If Aurora's foot wasn't asleep she might have just been able to catch them, but she always seemed to be a few seconds too late to catch a good look at who it was. Finally, she gave up and decided to go back to her room; that was before she heard the soft sound of a closing door and went to follow the sound. As she neared what appeared to be the right room, Aurora used both hands to open the doors. A living area was just beyond this point. A fireplace lightly crackled and a few chairs and couches sat in place around a glass coffee table...If that's what you would call a coffee table in Asgard...?

Aurora wrapped her creamy silk rob around her more and walked further in, closing the door behind her. She wasn't sure what time it was but she gathered that the sun would make its way up soon and she would have to go back to her room before the maidens got there.  
"Can't sleep?" said a voice.  
Aurora knew that voice far too well and smiled a little bit and turned around. "Loki," she said. He said nothing so Aurora decided to keep talking. "No, I slept. I just woke up early."  
Loki scoffed and grinned a little, he placed an arm on top of the chair and sunk deeper in to make himself more comfortable. "You lie," he said.  
Aurora raised a brow.  
"Look at you," he started. "You've been sweating. Let me guess...bad dream?"  
Aurora crossed her arms. "Nothing that concerns you..." She told him.  
"What was it about?" he asked her.  
"Like I'd tell you." Aurora shot back.  
Loki took in a breath and slowly let it out, he looked to the fire and furrowed his brows, as if thinking.  
"And what about you?" Aurora asked.  
Loki looked back to Aurora. "What about me?"  
"Why are you up this early?" she asked.  
"I don't think that concerns you." He grinned.

Aurora dropped her arms to her side and sighed in defeat and walked closer to the couch Loki was sitting at. She noticed a book resting on the coffee table and asked Loki, "Is that the book you were looking for?"  
Loki nodded.  
"What's it about?"  
"Why don't you pick it up and read it to find out," He told her.  
Aurora reached over and held the soft blue leather bound book in her hands. There was a thin black leather string tied around it to keep it closed. Aurora opened the book and gave it a crossed look. "Is this a journal?" She looked to Loki for an answer.  
Loki shook his head. "No. Just a very old book from when Asgard was first being built."  
This perked Aurora's attention quite suddenly. "Will you read some?"  
"Now?" he asked her.  
Aurora shrugged. "Why not?"  
Loki sat up better in his seat and waved a hand for her to come and sit down.  
Aurora gladly gave the book to Loki and sat maybe perhaps too close at first, but Loki never said anything about it, so Aurora assumed it was okay.

The book was filled with the early history of Asgard: how it was made and how kings proclaimed their titles. Battles, wars, monsters, and even queens and princesses were mentioned in it. The book talked about how the land of Asgard was made and what was there before the rein of men.  
"I see now why you wanted to find this book. It grabs your attention so easily."  
"One of the very first books I ever found in the library when I was just a boy," Loki explained.  
"So it's always been a favorite? That's great. I think I'll like this book just as much."  
Loki was curious now. "Why...?"  
"Why what?" Aurora asked. "Why I might like the book?"  
"No." Loki shook his head. "Why are you so...kind?"

Aurora sat there for a moment, trying to think of an answer to give him. Knowing Loki he wouldn't just want an answer like, "Oh, just because." or, "That's just who I am." She had to tell him something that really did mean something and not leave him scoffing or rolling his eyes at her again.  
"I believe..." Aurora started. "That everyone is basically good."  
Loki wasn't ready to believe that though. "You can't possibly believe that. That's a lie."  
"No. It's the truth. I really believe that. No one is born evil or born good. And no one is ever completely good or evil either."  
"And what about me?" Loki suddenly asked her.  
Aurora bit the bottom of her lip and then finally said, "I believe that every 'villain' is a hero in their own mind."  
Loki scoffed. Great. Did this mean Aurora spoke wrong again?  
"You may have a point, but try getting others here in this forsaken place to believe you." Perhaps Aurora had said just the right thing.  
"And what do you think, Loki, about yourself and the things you have done to be put in this situation now?"  
"I only meant to rule your people, to make things...to make things...simpler." A spark seemed to have fired up inside him suddenly. "Because of who I am they think me this evil, insane man..."  
Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "You did kind of destroy New York, you know..."  
"Again, I only wanted what was truly mine and to make things simpler for you humans, to rule as your God."  
Aurora bit her tongue on saying anything about other faiths. So she said this, "To prefer evil to good is not in human nature; and when a man is compelled to choose one of two evils, no one will choose the greater when he might have less."  
Loki looked at her as if she made PERFECT sense at last! "Aurora," he said, not sure what to say. "Keep talking," he told her.

Aurora was a little taken aback by this, yet she felt overwhelmed with excitement. Loki wanted her to keep speaking. He thought her interesting enough to listen to the sound of her voice as she spoke and surprisingly not pissing him off but making absolutely perfect sense. She was smart when it came to common sense, which, to Loki's point of view, common sense wasn't so common anymore.  
Aurora cleared her throat. "You talk about us 'humans' as if were some lowly beings, but in reality were somewhat the same. Just because we are from two completely worlds we all share something in common."  
"And what do you think that is?" Loki asked her.  
"The deepest principle in human nature is the craving to be appreciated."  
Loki swallowed hard. "Do you think I crave appreciation?"  
"Everyone does." Aurora didn't notice just how physically close she had become to Loki. Their eyes locked on to one another and in that exact moment, everything seemed right.  
"And what do you think it is that we all fear? Death?" he asked her.  
Aurora simply answered him, "Death is not the worst thing that can happen to man."  
"No? Then what then? What do you think we fear?" Loki was inches from her face. They both felt their breaths on their lips, their noses almost touching.  
"Losing someone you love and having to live without them." Aurora broke away from Loki and stood up. She stared at the fire, mixed feelings aroused in her.  
"What's the matter?" Loki asked, a bit concerned now, which confused him at the same time.  
"Remember when I said you'd cry if your brother died?" Aurora didn't give him a chance to answer but she assumed he did remember. "Well," Aurora started, "I lost someone  
very dear to me: my big brother."  
Loki kept silent.  
"It was unexpected...his death. The last time I saw him before he did what he did, I decided to go for a walk, as I often did, and I glanced at him in the garage. I had a joke in my head and I had wanted to tell him but he was busy talking on the phone. I thought to myself, 'I'll let him later.'..." She fought back tears. "I never did get the chance to tell him. And later that night, I got a phone call from my mom, her breath was heavy and I could tell from the sound of her voice that something wasn't right. Do you have any idea what she said to me?" She looked back Loki and he shook his head. "She told me I had to get home...that my brother had committed suicide in the garage by hanging himself."  
Loki slumped a little, he felt like an ass now for all the times he had teased her about her feelings and the problems she dealt with.  
"Before that though," Aurora continued, "I heard police sirens. I had no idea they were for my brother. After that night, he stayed with us for the next day and a half, and you know what, he never woke up. He never opened his eyes again after that." A tear fell from her left eye and she was quick to wipe it away. "I sang to him while he laid on that hospital bed and talked to him, telling him how sorry I was and how much I loved him. I begged him to open his eyes, to let me know he was okay, but he never did. I'm sure he heard me though. They say the hearing is the last thing to go."  
Loki wasn't sure how to respond to this, so he just said, "I am truly sorry."  
Aurora gave him half a smile. "I'm sure you are." She sighed, her hands shaking somewhat from telling him all this personal information.  
Loki wanted to place a hand on her, to let her know that what happened to her brother was not her fault, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
"So when you say you hate your brother, I can't believe you. To hate someone it proves that you do have feelings. Sometimes it can start with love and that love can lead to hate, but deep down inside I still think you love your brother. So when you say that you don't believe me when I say that everyone is basically good, please, believe me. I believe that you are basically good, Loki, I do. And I believe you crave to be appreciated and you are and also believe me when I say that I don't think death is the worst thing to fear. To me, I think you fear being loved. You're afraid of accepting that love and then losing it, are you not?"  
Loki said nothing. She was right, but Loki would never admit that at least not now.  
"I have to go now. Thank you for reading. I look forward to doing it again later." Aurora left in a hurry, trying to get back to her room before the maidens got there. The sun was rising and Loki was lost for words.


	16. Tom Foolery

Loki followed one of Aurora's maidens down the hall without being suspected. He was up to no good again and a smirk played across his face. Before the old maiden went around the corner, Loki hurried up and lightly bopped her on the back of the head, causing her to fall. Loki caught her and laid her gently on the floor. His hand waved over her face and then he snapped his fingers. Loki's body changed to that of the old maiden. He then put an invisibility and sleeping spell on the old maiden, making sure no one would find her until he came back.

Loki hurried his way to Aurora's bedroom and knocked on the door twice and then opened it, letting himself in and gently closing it behind him. "Priestess," Loki's voice was high pitched just like the old maidens and he almost cringed because of it.  
Aurora turned around; she was still sitting in her bed while the younger maiden helped her pick out some clothes for the day. "I'll wear that dress today." Aurora pointed to a light blue dress with thick straps.  
The younger maiden nodded once and then ran to the bathroom to get the bath ready.

It was a cleansing day and Aurora was prepping herself for it. It was always annoying. She was probably the cleanest person in all of Asgard. And because Aurora was so used to getting dressed and undressed in front of her maidens she started to untie the front strings of her nightgown.  
Loki swallowed hard and quickly looked away. He had to think of something and decided to head to the bathroom. "I shall be in the bathroom, Priestess."  
Aurora nodded to this and continued to undress.

After undressing, Aurora grabbed her white bathrobe and wrapped that around herself before going into the bathroom. When she entered she got the hot wave of moisture in the air right in her face.  
The oldest maiden, Loki, was still facing the other way, busy getting certain soaps ready, or in this case, he was deciding which for Aurora to use.  
"I'll take that." Said the younger maiden and Aurora handed her robe to her. The young maiden then gave Aurora a small white towel and Aurora covered her front with it and sat down to be washed from the back.  
Loki turned around soon after that, taking with him a lavender scented body wash and soap.  
The younger maiden poured a bucket of warm water over Aurora and did it again and again till she was completely wet. Even the water smelled of rose petals.  
Loki started off by softly washing Aurora's hair with the lavender shampoo. He knelt from behind her, seeing her wet naked back. It looked smooth and shiny and for some reason, he had the urge to slid his fingers down her spine, but he kept to washing her hair.  
"Ouch!" Aurora suddenly pulled forward a bit. "Please be more gentle," she told Loki.  
Loki nodded once. "My apologies, Priestess." He thought he was already going soft on her but apparently, Aurora required a softer touch.

Once Loki was done washing her hair he took the same bucket, filled it with water and washed the shampoo out. When that was done he looked over at the younger maiden who was just finishing up washing Aurora's feet and legs. "Go get the bath ready. I will take care of the rest." Loki told the young maiden.  
The maiden got up off her knees, bowed and went to do as Loki ordered.  
Loki moved his way in front of Aurora now, the short white bath towel still covered her front.  
To Aurora, this was strange. Usually, the older maiden would want her to be completely naked. "It must be a perfect cleansing bath." The old maiden would say, but she wasn't making any comment about the bath towel of Aurora's.  
"Did I do something wrong?" Aurora suddenly asked.  
Loki looked up her, her wet hair sticking to the sides of her face. Her hazel eyes were that of a greener color now because of the water and moisture in the air. Her skin glowed a soft pink and gleamed from the water.  
To Loki, she looked like a doll being washed. "Nothing is wrong, Priestess," said Loki with a reassuring smile.  
Aurora only nodded took Aurora's hands and scrubbed them very gently with the soap. He massaged each finger and both palms until he worked his way up to her shoulders. When that was done he ran water down her arms very slowly until all the soap was gone.

Aurora knew what to do next: she wrapped the towel around her carefully so that none of her private areas were shown and walked on over to the bath where the younger maiden had just finished preparing it.  
"Your bath is ready, Priestess," she said and stepped to the side to let Aurora's pass.  
"Thank you," Aurora said and she dropped the towel right where she stood and stepped into the bath.

For a few seconds, Loki saw her naked back and bottom. He had to contain the grin that tempted to appear.  
Aurora laid in her bath, arms resting on the sides, her head tilted back and looking up at the glass ceiling. The clouds looked beautiful and the sky was a baby blue. She closed her eyes and imagined herself being in those clouds, swimming in the blue sky. She then remembered her grandpa's farm, laying out in the field and feeling the cool breeze.  
Images of her family shot through her mind like a bullet and she suddenly felt very lonely. Her bath was not as enjoyable anymore and she stood up. "I'm done," she said.  
Loki and the younger maiden's attentions were quickly grabbed.  
"Are you sure?" asked the young maiden.  
Aurora sighed. "Yes."

Loki grabbed Aurora's robe and placed it on her shoulders, her back still facing him. Aurora wrapped it around herself and walked out of the bathroom and back to her room where she would get ready for the day.  
"You can leave us now," said Loki to the younger maiden.  
The maiden younger was a bit confused but obeyed anyway and left, leaving Loki and Aurora completely alone.  
Aurora sat on her bed and reached for the brush that was resting on her nightstand and held it out for Loki to grab.  
Loki sat down slowly and took the brush. He started to brush the wet tangles out of her hair, droplets of water falling on to the back of her robe.  
"Usually you have the younger maiden do this." Aurora sparked up a conversation.  
Loki nodded. "Yes, well, today I felt like doing things differently."

Once finished with brushing out her hair, Aurora handed him a black hair tie. Loki braided her hair the best that he could. It wasn't the best but had to give himself some credit for trying. "Priestess," he started. "Back on Midgard...do you have yourself a special man at all?"  
Aurora chuckled a little. "What? Hah! No, sadly."  
"Why is that?"  
Aurora shrugged. "I'm not sure. I'm just...I don't like anyone from where I'm from."  
"What about here?"  
Aurora looked back at what appeared to be the old maiden but in truth it was Loki. "Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"  
Loki put one hand up in defense. "I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way."  
Aurora shook her head. "No. Don't apologize. It's alright." She cleared her throat. "It's nice having a normal conversation instead of talking about business or trying to sound smart just to impress someone..." Her voice trailed off.  
Loki raised a brow. "Someone here? Who?"  
Aurora smiled a little. "No...it's dumb of me to even mention him."  
"I don't think so. Who is this fellow?"  
Aurora sighed and turned a little bit away from Loki. "It doesn't matter anyway. No matter what I seem to do or say he pushes me away. I'm not allowed to be with anyone anyway. I'm the Priestess. You should know this."  
"Yes, I do, but it is still good to talk about it. Now, why do you think he pushes you away?"  
"I try to be nice to him because not a whole lot of people are...at least it seems that way to me. Every time I look at him he's got this sad expression on his face. When I try to say something nice he basically laughs in my face."  
"Hmm." Loki thought for a moment. "May I give you some advice?" Aurora nodded slowly. "Try to be more straight forward."  
"That's it?"  
Loki nodded to her.  
"But I've tried that."  
You have? Loki thought. "Well...try harder." A knock then came to the door and the young maiden appeared behind it. "Yes?" Loki said.  
"Breakfast is just about ready." She bowed and left the room.  
Loki and Aurora faced each other once again. "You must be hungry. Go get some food in your belly."

Later that day, when the cleansing practices were done, Aurora made her way to the library and to the top and in the back, same place and same time as yesterday. For a moment she thought that Loki would not be there, that he would just forget about her and leave her there to wait and wait. As she turned that last corner her heart was right to be hopeful that he would show up and there he was, his back towards her, waiting with the book in his hands as he flipped through it.  
"You did show up. I was thinking that maybe you wouldn't."  
Loki turned and closed the book. "Would you like me to leave?"  
Aurora shook her head. "No, no." She sat down.  
As they read, Aurora tried to do just as the old maiden has suggested. She scooted closer and this time her arm touched his, clearly too close for comfort.  
Loki paused and looked past the book and then down at where Aurora's arm was touching his.  
Aurora lifted her arm up off of his and apologized. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just trying to make myself more comfortable. Oh gosh, that sounds terrible of me, doesn't it?"  
"It's fine," Loki told her.  
Aurora was a bit surprised but she slowly moved back to where she was before.

The two of them stayed like that until the point where Loki started to read about how the Rainbow Bridge was built.  
"I'd like to go see the Rainbow Bridge sometime," said Aurora.  
"You mean...You haven't seen it yet? After all this time that you've been in Asgard, you haven't yet seen the Rainbow Bridge?"  
Aurora shrugged. "Well...from far away I have."  
Loki scoffed. "Oh! That's no good. What's the point of coming to Asgard if you're not going to see the bridge?"  
"Well, then why don't you take me there?"  
"My...you're being awfully frank today."  
Aurora grinned. "Let's just say I got some good advice."  
Loki snickered. "They sound like a smart person."  
Aurora stood up fast. "Take me!" She said.  
Loki raised a brow at her. "And cut our reading short? You're sure you want to do that?"  
Aurora nodded to this. "Of course!"  
Loki stood up then and closed the book, putting it back in its rightful place.

They were escorted out by four Asgardian guards, all riding on horseback. They rode through the gates that slowly opened for them to pass as they came at them.  
Aurora watched at the hooves of the horses ran on the bridge, making soft dinging sounds. She called for all of them to stop and got off her horse with the help of one of the guards.  
"Loki and I no longer need your services."  
"But Priestess, we must stay with you at all times..." Explained one of the guards.  
"There is no need to worry. Heimdall is out there."

With much more explaining and persuasion, Loki and Aurora were able to go alone. She hopped on to Loki's horse and the last gate opened up for them.  
"I want to see the Bifrost too," Aurora told Loki.  
"I think it best if we stay away from the Bifrost for now."  
"Aw...Why not?" She pouted.  
"I assume Heimdall would not take too kindly to seeing me right now...or ever."  
Aurora sighed. At least she was able to see the Rainbow Bridge up close. She put her arms around Loki more and rested her head on his back as they rode a good distance away from the gate but not too close to the Bifrost.

Loki slowed his horse down by pulling on the reins. "We'll stop here." He got off first then helped Aurora by holding on to her waste to hoist her down. As her feet touched the bridge she heard the same soft dinging sounds.  
She tapped each foot a couple of times and chuckled. "This really amuses me," she said.  
Loki laughed at her a little. "No surprise there," he said.  
"Hey! This is the first time I've been on this bridge. Cut me some slack."  
Loki put his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright. Fair enough."  
The light from the sun growing dimmer. She hadn't realized how much time had passed since they started making the trip out here. It certainly took some time too.  
The view from the bridge was worth the wait though. Aurora looked out to the water, the light from the sun sparkling on it.  
"Do you miss them?" Loki suddenly asked her.  
Aurora turned around and gave him a puzzled look. "What are you talking about?"  
"Your family? You've been here for almost three months now."  
"Has it been that long?" she asked, she crossed her arms, her brows furrowed. She then nodded. "Yes, I do miss them...a lot. And I wish I could see them again."  
"But," started Loki, walking closer to Aurora. "My father, the King, has thought otherwise about you going back?"  
Aurora could only nod to this.  
"He has a point you know...using the Bifrost to get you back to your earth would put a lot of people in danger...especially yourself. With everything that has happened, your little earth is still having a hard time trying to get rid of them. Do not worry though, most of them are gone. There is one way through other than using the Bifrost."  
Aurora's head perked up a bit. "Another way? Tell me."  
"Ooh. So quick to know. Do you not like Asgard?"  
Aurora huffed. "Don't get me wrong, I love Asgard. It's a beautiful place, but sometimes I'd much rather be home. I never thought I'd hear myself say that." She put a hand to her lips and grinned. "So tell me the other way." She looked up at Loki with hope in her eyes.  
"Two words, Priestess...Black Magic. It would take an enormous amount to send you there. Of course, though, you would not be able to go alone. Someone would have to be there with you to take you back."  
"Hmm. That sounds a bit risky."  
"A bit?" Loki Scoffed. "It's very dangerous. You would need someone with lots of experience with dark magic. Someone like...me. But you can forget that. Me leaving here would only make more trouble."  
Aurora tapped the toe of her shoe on the bridge. "Perhaps your right." She sighed. "I just want to know they're okay."  
"Maybe someday, Aurora," Loki told her.

The wind blew a little, the braid in Aurora's hair was coming undone and Loki noticed it right away. He reached for a strand of hair flying about that was annoying him and he tucked it back behind her ear. "You are brave to be alone with me. Why do you trust me?" he asked her.  
Aurora smiled and sighed at the same time. "This is going to sound stupid, but I hope to be your friend someday."  
Loki wasn't sure what to say.  
"I mean...it just pisses me off how everyone treats you."  
Loki furrowed his brows a bit. "Well that's obvious: I'm a betrayer. I've killed Asgardians, I killed people on Midgard and put it in terrible danger. Everyone has every right to treat me the way they do."  
"How can you say that?" Aurora was upset with Loki for thinking that way. "I get what you are saying, I know what you did is probably unforgivable, but you've grown up with these people here. They know you the best. If my family did that to me I'd be pissed too and not want to have anything to do with them."  
Loki continued to let her speak. He wanted to know what else she would say.  
"I've known others to give so much to their family's and then by one little mishap, one little misunderstanding turns into something huge and everything goes wrong for that person and it's just not fair! And I see it happening to you and it pisses me off."

Loki smiled at her. For the first time, he gave her a real smile and not one that was mocking her or making fun of her. He moved closer to her and touched her face. "You don't have to worry about me, Aurora. I've got plenty of tricks pulled up my sleeves."  
"No one can do everything alone, Loki." She pushed his hand away.  
"And they say that the world was built for two," Loki said to her. "Perhaps you're right." He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "Shall we return or have you not had enough of the Rainbow Bridge yet?"  
Aurora was a bit in shock. She nodded. "Oh...Uhm...Yes. We can go back now."  
Loki helped her up on his horse again and she wrapped her arms around his chest as they rode back to the gate.  
Aurora closed her eyes, pressing her cheek to Loki's back.


	17. Training With Sif

It was another peaceful day in Asgard as Aurora walked the streets of those who inhabited it. There were gardens and small fountains where children played and booths set up where people were selling baked goods, jewelry and also toys. There was a light breeze and Aurora enjoyed the feel of the wind blowing on her neck. She had her hair up in a tight bun and wisps of her curly dark hair laid on one side of her face. She wore a white dress puffed out at the end but just a little and over the white dress was a light blue vest with black beads for buttons. Her shoes were white sandals that criss-crossed over her feet and up her legs a little.

Once in a while children would run up to her and whisper things into her ear like, "You're so pretty!" "Are you the Priestess my parents talk about?" "I like your dress." It flattered Aurora and she smiled at the young kids. Seeing them made her more devoted to her duty as Priestess. She wanted to ensure these children a safe and promising future. She had few idea's of what she could do, but she never stopped trying to think of more ways to make Asgard even better. What she wanted more than anything else though in all the worlds was to see her family, even if it were just for a second; just to see if they were ok.  
"What do you think of the place, Priestess?" Asked the younger maiden.  
Aurora turned to her and smiled a little, pleased that the young girl started up a normal conversation with her other than asking what kind of hair pin she wanted done up in her hair that day. She was shy and Aurora understood that. Ever since Aurora had came here she had become more self aware and out spoken. A part of that had to do with Loki. "I love it." responded Aurora. "I wish I had come here sooner."  
"There will be more chances of that, Miss." said the young maiden.  
Aurora then thought...she had to ask, "What's your name?"  
The young maiden seemed a little shocked. She put a hand to her mouth and smiled a little. "Oh!...My name is Izmay."  
"Izmay? That's pretty." Aurora complemented, making Izmay blush a little.  
"T-thank you very much. I think your name is very pretty too."  
Aurora couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yeah, sure."

When Aurora returned to the castle she was met by Sif.  
"Oh! My Priestess. I've been looking for you."  
Aurora got a knowing look on her face. "That's right. Today is archery day, huh?"  
Sif nodded. "I've been asked to escort you there."  
Aurora looked to her maidens and told they could leave her now. She then looked to Sif. "Let's get started then. I've been looking forward to this."

As they walked Sif started small talk with her. "You've been awfully busy ever since you became Priestess. How are you liking it?"  
Aurora chuckled a little. "I feel more like a princess with all the baths I have to take."  
Sif smiled. "I'm sure. But I am also sure you won't feel like that after training today. I'll be helping you...That's part of the reason why I was to escort you to the training yards."  
Aurora raised her brows. "Oh? Hmm. This should really be fun."  
This time Sif laughed. "Hah! Yes, it will be."

The training yards were the same as they always had been, but this time a few more items lay on the wooden table where Aurora's usual bow and arrows would be lying. Of course they were there, but things lay on top of them.  
"What's this?" Aurora asked. "Armor?"  
Sif nodded as she walked beside Aurora. "You've never trained with armor on have you?" Aurora shook her head. "I thought so," said Sif. "The most you've trained with are moving object of all different shapes and sizes. Today though, not only will you be training with armor on but you will be fighting against me."  
Aurora's eyes grew big. "Whaaaat?" her mouth dropped. "Uh, yeah! I can totally handle that."  
"Good." said Sif. "Because I'm only going to go easy on you once, got that?"  
Aurora was quick to nod. "Yes. Perfectly." Sif then helped change into more suitable battle clothes: leather pants, a white tank top with a leather vest over it and her Armor contained that of: metal arm and leg guards, followed by a metal chest plate.  
"How do you feel now?" Sif asked.  
"About thirty pounds heavier." she grabbed her bow and arrows and attached them to her back.  
"Good," said Sif. "Once you get used to that we will add heavier armor."  
Aurora's face went from, "I can do this." to, "Oh shit!"

Sif and Aurora now stood about twenty yards away from each other. Sif held her sword and shield while Aurora readied her bow.  
"I want you to try and shoot me." Sif told her.  
Aurora raised one brow and lowered the other. "Are you crazy? I don't want to hurt you."  
Sif laughed a little. "Don't you worry. I'll be just fine. Worry about yourself." Aurora nodded and Sif took a few big steps to get herself started. She then picked up her pace and Aurora shot her first arrow. It bounced off Sif's shield and landed on the ground. Aurora took out another arrow and this time aimed at her feet, she can't block that fast...can she? To Aurora's surprisment Sif moved one leg to the side and kept running, the arrow going through her legs. sif was getting closer now and Aurora panicked. She took out one last arrow and aims at Sif's face and as if in slow motion Sif went down on her knees and slid, picking herself back up and running at Aurora. She held up her sword quickly and spun in one fast 360, stopping the tip of her sword at Aurora's neck. Aurora froze and dropped her bow and held up her hands.  
Breathing a little fast, Sif said, "You did alright...for your first time that is." She held down her weapon and put it back in its sheath.  
"For a second there I thought you were going to really kill me..."  
Sif grinned. "Make your enemy fear you. No matter your size...or sex...you can always take the upper hand, but," Sif added. "You must not fear the moment you strike your foe. Take them down quickly. Do not wait for them to speak. Got that? They will only mess with your mind."  
Aurora nodded. "I understand."

Sif walked away from Aurora and picked up a dagger that had been resting beside the wooden table. Aurora had missed it completely and felt silly about it. Sif handed her the dagger. "You're now used to the bow, right? Take this dagger and tell me what kind of feel you get from it."  
Aurora took the dagger from Sif and held it out in front of her, getting a good look at it. "I feel naked with it, but still dangerous."

"Good. If your bows or sword don't do the trick then hopefully a dgager will. It can be heavy, depending on what kind you use, but it's small enough to fool the enemy just long enough to make your attack." Sif stepped back a little and got in a crouched position. "Try to hit me."  
Aurora didn't ask any questions. She knew Sif would block all her attacks so she went all out and really did try to hit Sif.

Aurora was right to think the way she did. Sif blocked all her attacks and pinned her arms behind her back. Aurora was starting to sweat with all this armor on and she was growing tired.  
"Give me the blade now." Sif said. "I'm going to try and attack you now."  
Aurora backed up a little and without any warning Sif came at her. First Sif went for the belly and Aurora jumped back. Next sif went for her head and Aurora was not fast enough. The dagger stopped right her throat. "You're dead again." said Sif.  
They went at this again and again. Aurora would stumble from time to time and Sif would almost touch her with the tip of the dagger, either at her throat, her belly or chest and even her feet when she wasn't fast enough to get up. "You're dead! You're dead! You're dead!" These were the words Sif repeated each time Aurora took the wrong move and was met with Sif's dagger.

As the training went on, the sun was really starting to beat down on them. Aurora was baking in her armor and feeling a bit dizzy but she stood strong and kept a watchful eye on Sif. But even Sif was beginning to grow tiresome from the heat and laid down her dagger. She stood up straight and smiled at Aurora. "You did well today, Priestess." She gave a quick bow. "May I take you back to your room so you may wash up? Supper will be ready and I am sure you're hungry."

Aurora gave a heavy sigh and unlatched the armor from her chest. She let fall to her feet and a cool breeze rushed in and she smiled with sweet relief. She took off her arm and leg guards and set them all on the wooden table along with her bow and arrows. Dirt covered her face and the sweat wasn't helping either. She walked with Sif back to her room, her legs feeling wobbly and her tummy grumbling.

Before Sif left Aurora's side she said, "Priestess...please be careful around those you have been warned about. Please take care and you ever need my help, please tell me. I'd be more than willing to help you out."  
Aurora was flattered and placed a hand on Sif's shoulder. "Thank you, Sif. By the way, you can call me Aurora."  
Sif nodded. "Of course, Aurora. I shall see you at supper then?" Aurora nodded and Sif bowed again before leaving.

Aurora closed the door to her bedroom and sighed. This was the first time in a long time that she had been alone other than sleeping at night. She walked to her bed where her dress had been returned to her. She lightly tapped her clothes, acknowledging that they were there and started to strip from her smelly clothes and walked to the bathroom where she started her stream rose up quickly and she giant tub filled fast. She stepped in and shivers went up her spine from the nice feel of the warm water. She dipped her whole body in and sat under the water for a few seconds, her hair swarming about her. As she went up her hair fell back, feeling a little heavy as the water ran down it. Aurora then looked down at her reflection in the water; she touched her face and then her arms, they were sore from training. She then left her legs that were sore as well and rubbed them a bit. She slid her hands back up her body and they stopped at her breasts and looked at herself more closely at her reflection. She sighed...feeling defeated. She saw her body as a child's (even though it did not) and hated it. She face palmed herself, thinking how stupid of her to suddenly remember the kiss Loki gave her. She was sure it didn't mean anything. Then again, what if it did? If Loki did like her in ANY way...which part of her did he like the most?


	18. Loki's Feelings

It was half passed ten and Aurora was heading back to her room. She had just spent the last couple of hours playing games with Thor, Sif and the warriors three. Aurora could tell that Sif was fond of Thor by the way she looked at him from time to time. She thought it was cute. There was plenty of wine going around the room and a plate full of crackers and cheese. Aurora loved spending time with them, they were good to her and she enjoyed their company. She enjoyed Loki's company even more. She had went to the library to see if he was there earlier that day but he was not...Come to think of it, Aurora hadn't seen him all day.

As Aurora came to her door she noticed it was slightly opened. Curious, she stopped and looked at it. She usually always closed her door. "Hmmm." she thought. She placed her hand on the nob and pushed the door open. Much to her surprise she saw Loki placing a book on her vanity table.  
"What are you doing?" Aurora startled him and he looked over right away, his brows slightly raised. "Loki...What are you doing in my room?"  
Loki straightened himself and stood a little taller. "Returning a book."  
Aurora came the rest of the way into her room and closed the door. She walked closer to Loki and looked over at her vanity table. It was the book Loki had been reading to her before. "Oh," said Aurora, "the book about Asgard. Why give it to me? You're the one reading it."  
"If it's with you I know it won't be moved and I don't want it in my room."  
Aurora smiled and eased up a little. "I see. Well, thank you." she walked the rest of the way up to the vanity table and ran her fingers across the book. "Was that it?" she asked.  
Loki nodded once and started walking towards the door...he stopped. "Actually...there is something else I would like to talk to you about."  
Aurora froze a little where she stood. "By all means...please, tell me." she turned around to face him.

The situation between the two of them being alone in her room was getting weirder by the minute. Loki had not only went into her room and given her a book, but now he wanted to talk to her about something. Loki cleared his throat and walked away from the door and stood only a few feet away from her now. The dim light in the room made Loki look more intimidating; the dark shadows on his face, his brood shoulders and his shadow behind him stood even taller. Aurora's chest was starting to beat fast. If Odin knew about this he'd probably send Loki back in his prison and have Aurora on lock down. What they were doing was risky.  
"About what you said earlier about your brother..." Loki started. Aurora felt that old familiar sting hit her heart. "Your family," he added, "you say you miss them." Aurora nodded to this. Loki walked closer to her. "My father is known to keep people from what they want and the truth from them as well. Only a few years ago he told I was a..." his voice trailed off.  
"Was a what?" Aurora asked.  
Loki suddenly got a pissed look on his face but he calmed himself and continued speaking. "The point is, I'd hate to see you not see your family."  
"Oh..." Aurora said. She was pleased to hear this. Very pleased. "Why would you want to do that for me? Just the other day you told me that it would be far too risky."

Loki chuckled a little and walked the rest of the way to Aurora. He stood way taller than her and the dark shadows still lingered all over his face and body. It didn't scare Aurora though, it kind of turned her on. Wait a minute? Why was she feeling this way? She's the priestess! No funny business!  
Loki looked intently at Aurora. "I've been thinking about it ever since we told me and I've thought of way to get you there."  
Aurora just stared at him. "And that would be?" she questioned.  
"I'm a master dark magic and trickery. If I can keep a invisible spell on us we may just be able to do it, but that means you would not be able to speak to your family...just see them."  
Aurora's hope faded a little. "Just see them?" she said.  
Loki nodded. "It be better than having Heimdell or I or even my father tell you what they were doing from all the way here. This way you see physically see them and know exactly what they are up to. It's the best that I can do."  
Aurora made a heavy sigh. "You seem so...devoted about this. I really don't know what to say..."  
Loki stroked her face. "You've done more for me than anyone else here in a very long time, Aurora." he smiled a bit.  
"You have something planned, don't you?" she asked him.  
"Why do you think I'm trying to do something bad?"  
"Because you said so yourself that you are the master of trickery...And the things you've done in the past..."  
Loki scoffed. He was truly trying to help her out. "Like I have said, I must keep an invisibility spell on us if we want to go un noticed. If I try anything there is a high chance something could go wrong."  
"Alright," said Aurora, "when do we do this?"  
Loki smiled. "Anytime you feel that it is right."  
Aurora nodded, understanding. "Ok..." she then perked up and turned away from Loki for a second to pick up the book. "Read to me?" she asked.  
Loki smiled, his teeth showing. "Of course. Where shall we sit?"  
"Let's go to one of the living area's. find an empty one and read there."  
"Ah. I know just the place then." Loki told her.

The place they went to read was a part of the palace that not very many people spent their time. The reason for that: it was usually just filled up with hallways and more study rooms. There was of course one living area, one which Loki went to be alone and knew he wouldn't be bothered. The room contained a very large golden sofa with a silver coffee table in-between the sofa and a rather large fireplace. Loki snapped his fingers and small fire was started. He did the same with a few candle around the room to give it more light. The two sat down and Aurora hardly noticed brushing her arm up against Loki's as he began to read to her. There was no other sounds in the room other than the crackles of the fire place and Loki voice. Oh! Aurora could just melt right now. She was so relaxed and she got a whiff of Loki's scent as he repositioned himself on the sofa. He smelt good. Aurora wanted to bury her face in his chest and just fall asleep. Hold on a second...why was she having these thoughts? Yes, Loki was down right handsome, but were these feelings of love she had been feeling for the past couple of days? Oh no! She was falling in love with the God of Mischief. She could no longer deny it. Aurora was in love with Loki.

As Aurora say there she felt her head getting heavier and before she knew it she had passed out right on Loki's shoulder. He had read her a good three chapters before she finally clocked out for the night. It was no wonder, she had a pretty good time with the others. Loki couldn't remember the last time he played a few games of chess with Thor, granted Loki always won, he just couldn't remember. He stopped reading suddenly when Aurora's head fell on to him. He turned his head a little to look at her and closed the book and set it on the coffee table. He sat there for a moment looking at the fire in silence. Aurora's breathing was quiet and the longer she slept the more she tried to snuggle up to him. She was warm and soft and Loki liked it. This would be the perfect opportunity to take her now, but something inside him told him to stop. He continued to sit there, enjoying her soft touch and gentle nuzzles with her cheek on his shoulder. She was almost like a kitten, trying to get closer when she was already close enough.  
"Wow!" he thought. "She really does trust me. How unfortunate for her...and...how unfortunate for me." It struck Loki funny, he could do anything he wanted to her right now but didn't. He chose to leave her be.

Loki looked at her once more. He moved a little so that Aurora was resting more on his chest. He put one arm around her and squeezed her a little. Mayhaps a little too tight though, for she moved a little, her hand rested flat on his chest. She was completely out! He let up on his grip a little and then took his free hand to stoke her locks of hair a few times. He liked it best when she wore it down, seeing her hair bounce around her shoulders and back made Loki even more attracted towards her. Aurora's hair was soft and it smelt nice, like the lavender he put in her hair. She must have continued to use it after he did. He kissed her forehead, this time his lips lingered there for a few seconds longer. Loki knew he could not lay there forever with her in his arms. It would just make the situation even more awkward.

This very moment brought Loki to an understanding about himself and a truth to what Aurora had told him before: He was afraid to be loved and then lose it. He had been there and didn't want go through it again. Aurora's was right when she said people craved appreciation. He wanted it so badly but had no idea how to go about it. He was hurt so much he didn't want to try anymore, but with Aurora being around he felt his motivation coming back. A part of him wanted to keep Aurora here forever, and the other part of him wanted to get rid of her.

It was time now though and Loki moved away from Aurora carefully to not wake her up. He snapped his fingers and a dark green blanket came floating over to him. He placed it over Aurora and put his hand up and the candles in the room went out and the fire in the fireplace dyed down a little. Hardly anything could be seen in the room. The dim light made Aurora's face glow a little and Loki bent down to it. She lay on her back, breathing softly, her chest slowly rising and falling. Loki got down on one knee and slowly put his lips to Aurora's. he held them there for a while and then kissed her again. What was he doing?! Kissing the priestess? Why, it was totally uncalled for! Did he care? No. Did he like it? Strangely yes, he did. Loki Left Aurora's side and went back to his own bedroom, his fingers touching his lips every step of the way.


	19. Midgard

There was nothing but sound of birds singing softly as Aurora woke up. She was curled up in a ball with the same dark green blanket Loki had put over her. She stretched and yawned as she sat up, looking out at the morning sky. She remembered following Loki here and then he read to her and then...she must have passed out. Aurora stood up, folded the blanket and set it on the back of the sofa. Her maidens were probably wondering where she was so she had to go back to her room. She was not mentally prepared for them to start asking her question about where she was and why she wasn't in her room and why she still had her clothes on from the other day.

Aurora tried to come up with something clever to tell them if they were to ask. The bad side to her thought about just brushing off the question, but that wasn't like her and the good side of her just wanted to play it off with a simple, "Oh, I fell asleep while reading in one of the living area's." which was true...but not the whole truth. She came walking by the library when she heard Odin yell suddenly and then his voice dropped again. What was going on? Being nosy, Aurora wanted to find out and peeked her head in the library. Whoever Odin was Arguing with they were up stairs. Aurora decided to go the rest of the way in and find a book shelf to hide behind.  
"I haven't done anything wrong!" Boomed a voice. It was Loki.  
"Lies!" odin yelled. "The ONLY reason you are out of your prison cell is because the Priestess wanted it! I'll admit, it makes Thor happier to see you out of there and conversing with others, but this? Taking up a relationship with the Priestess is uncalled for. Mind your distance, Loki Laufeyson!" There was silence for a few seconds.  
"Do not call me by that name!"  
"The only reason why you're still alive is because Frigga begged me." He must be talking about the queen, thought Aurora. "You are dead to me," Odin continued. "I should have left you in Joutinheim..."  
"...Then why didn't you?" Loki questioned. "Your plans turned against you and they will again."  
"Mind you tongue." said Odin very sternly. "If not for the color of your skin, you'd be just like those Frost Giants. You're a monster underneath that white skin of yours."  
Loki was getting fed up now. "Anything else?" he grinned a little.  
Odin said something to Loki, Aurora was sure, but she did not hear a word of it. She then  
heard Odin leave the library and she gave out a soft sigh.

Aurora heard footsteps getting closer, she ducked down, thinking that maybe they wouldn't see her for sure. But luck was not on her side at that moment and a hand grabbed her by the fabric of her dress and pulled her up by the shoulder. She knew full well who it was and she turned around to face with a giant grin on her face and on hand held in the sign of star trek.  
Loki scoffed and rolled his eyes. "How long have you been there?"  
Aurora stopped smiling and put her hands behind her back and she rocked back a forth. "Ooooh...Just about your mom, the Frost Giants and the whole monster thing...Which isn't true...right. Being a monster? Or a Frost Giant? You don't look like one to me." Aurora told him honestly. She stopped rocking and gave Loki a serious look.  
Loki shook his head. "No...It's all true." he told her.  
"What...?" Aurora was little shocked. "So you're...a Frost Giant? How?"  
Loki stood up straighter now. "It's quite a boring story."  
Aurora shook her head. "I don't care. As Priestess of Asgard, I'd feel much better if you confided in me about this. And anyway, I've told you so much about me already. Only fair...right?"  
Loki put a hand up on the book shelf and leaned in closer to Aurora. "Yes, I'm a Frost Giant. Yes, I'm not fully human. You could say that I really am a monster and yes, Odin kept all of this from me up until a few years ago. Happy? I'm not an Asgardian, I don't belong to Joutinheim. I don't belong anywhere. I'm just...stuck here. I'm just..."  
Aurora placed a hand on Loki's mouth, which surprised him. "Shh. You are not a monster, Loki. You've grown up as a human so therefore you are human and you have grown up in Asgard therefore you are an Asgardian. Don't listen so much to all the negative things people tell you." she removed her hand and stared at Loki. "Let's go to Midgard...tonight. Let's meet here after supper in our usual spot."  
Loki nodded. "As you wish, Priestess."

It was finally night and supper had just gotten over. Aurora was stuffed from all the food she ate: a plate of pumpkin pie, turkey, vegetables, bean bread and soup. Every meal in Asgard was like this. She always had to watch what she ate otherwise she feared getting too pleasing plump. Aurora walked up the stairs quickly and practically ran over to her and Loki's spot. She stopped suddenly, almost running into Loki. "I'm ready!" she told him, very much excited.  
Loki grinned, happy to see her full of engergy. he was dressed in a long black heavy coat and a green scarf around his neck. He handed Aurora a long dark blue coat with white fur on the ends of the sleeves and then he proceeded to give her white gloves and a scarf to match them. "Blue and white seem like your colors." he told her.  
"Why are you giving these to me?"  
"It's winter in Midgard. Don't want to be catching a cold, not do you?" Loki put on some black gloves as he told her this.  
Aurora was a little shocked. "Oh!" she said. "I almost forgot about winter. It's so nice here in Asgard." she put everything on and looked up at Loki. "I'm ready." she told him.  
"Good. Take my hands and whatever you do, do not let go. If you do the spell will break and you could get seriously hurt. I don't need to have Odin giving me another headach." Aurora took Loki's hands and he held on to them firmly. "Get a good picture of where you want to go, Aurora and then leave the rest up to me."  
"Ok." Aurora closed her eyes and imagined her front yard, she pictured how it would look like during the winter.  
Suddenly, she felt Loki put his arms around her and whisper in her ear. "Keep your eyes clothes and hold your breath. The first time may be hard on you." Aurora did just that and she felt Loki's magic over powering her. She felt like her body was getting smaller and smaller. A slight pressure was being built up on top of her and she felt her legs give way. Loki held on to her tighter and then she could no longer feel the floor beneath her. She felt like she was being pulled through a giant pool of pudding.

A burst of freezing wind suddenly swam all around Aurora. She felt Loki loosen his grip and tell her to open her eyes. Aurora slowly opened them and saw that it was dark out, snow was falling all around her and she was back on earth and in front of her house. "Hold on to my hand." she heard Loki. "Do not let go of me while were here." Aurora nodded to this and looked up at her house. Enourmous amounts of feelings hit her and her eyes started to water. She wiped them away quickly and started walking towards the porch. Her house was a light blue and the shutters on the windows were white. It was a cute house and Aurora was happy to see it again.  
"You're sure no one is able to see us?" she asked Lok.  
"Yes, I am sure."  
Aurora walked up on to her porch and, it creeked the same and looked the same. Not much had changed. She peered through the front door window and saw her mother sitting on a couch crocheing. Wait a minute...the couch was different. Her heart sunk a little, seeig that they had gotten rid of the couch her brother always slept in made her a little sad. Her little niece was sitting on the floor watching a cartoon and her sister had just walked into the room and sat down beside her mother and started talking. "Loki..." said Aurora. "I want to know what they're saying." Loki nodded and snapped his fingers. The voices of her mother and sister popped into her head and the background noise of her nieces show could be heard as well.  
"I need more money for the house payment." said her mother.  
Her sister sighed. "Again? How much this time?"  
"The bill is a thousand."  
"Ah! But mom, I gave you eight hundred last month. How did you get behind again?"  
"Don't ask me that! You know damn well why. I got fired from my job and now I'm trying to make ends meet with two crappy jobs!"  
"That's not my fault." said her sister.  
"I wish Aurora was here...She could be helping us..."  
Her sister scoffed. "It's not like she ever helped with the bills in the first place. And why are you talking about her. Stop it! Aurora's dead! She's never coming back! We'll be fine without her."  
"Why are you being so harsh?" asked her mother. "What's your problem tonight? Aurora was going to school and helping out with your niece and babysitting her, which by the way, she saved me a lot of money when it came to paying for babysitting!"  
"I love her and miss her...but it's best that she's gone. That's another person we don't have to worry about now. She far off better than us." her sister crossed her arms and looked sternly at the T.V., trying not to cry.

Aurora had heard enough. She walked away from the house and Loki kept a good grip on her. He started to hear soft sniffling coming from her, her shoulders beginning to shake. "Aurora..." Loki said.  
"Quiet!...I don't want to be here anymore."  
Loki was a little taken aback. "You want to go back?"  
"No!" she snapped. "I just wanna...I just want to walk, ok?"  
"Alright," he told her. The two of them walked down town were a Christmas stroll was going on. Aurora only lived about six blocks away from there and every year they held a Christmas stroll for the whole town to join. The shops were open late and hot chocolate was being handed out everywhere and free samples of food. The lights were beautiful and hung high on top of the buildings. Aurora's favorite lights were the blue ones that looked like icicles. Loki was a little surprised too. He saw a different part of Migard this time: people were happy and laughing. He saw family's walking by and people waiting in line to ride horse drawn sleighs.  
"Oh! Let's stop here. I like this shop. They are always selling really yummy stuff." Aurora walked into the little shop and the smell of cookies and pies came at them. The doors were open for everyone and it brought pleasant memories back to Aurora.  
Loki saw her eyeing a chocolate covered strawberry and raised his hand. The chocolate covered strawberry floated up, surprising Aurora. "For you," said Loki.  
"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked him. Loki nodded and Aurora gladly took the strawberry and ate it. "Mmm!" So good! Thank you." Loki just smiled.

They continued to go inside other shops and look around. This was not going to be a wasted trip. They now stood inside a shop that had two stories. It was a craft shop and a place where Aurora often got things to decorate note book covers or if she was making a card to give to someone special. She looked out the window and gazed down at the people walking and singing. It brought a smile to her face.  
"What's that?" Loki asked and Aurora turned around, seeing that he was pointing at something above her.  
"Oh!...That's...That's a mistletoe." she blushed a little, realizing that they were both under it.  
"A mistletoe? What purpose does it serve?"  
Aurora was really in for it now. "Well...they say that when two people are underneath one together, preferably a man and woman they are suppose to...kiss."  
Loki raised one eyebrow and smiled. "Interesting. And what happens when they kiss?"  
Aurora shrugged her shoulders. "They just kiss." Loki leaned towards her and she backed away. "W-what are you doing?" she asked, a little startled.  
"Following Midgardian tradition." he told her. "Now hold still." he lightly grabbed her by the arms and pulled her in. Aurora closed her eyes as soon as she saw Loki doing it. She braced herself, holding her breath right before and suddenly...warm, soft and tender lips gently pressed against hers. Loki brought Aurora closer to him and pressed her up against himself. He enjoyed it. She enjoyed it...but they would both never admit it.

When the kiss was done Loki slowly let go of her. His hands still lingered on her, keeping the spell intact. There was nothing to be said; Loki had just kissed her and she was cautious for it. Loki took it as a good sign when she did not refuse him. She just stood there, looking up at him. "Shall we go back?" Loki asked her.  
Aurora slowly shook her head. "No...There is one final place I'd like go, if you don't mind." she grabbed his hands and closed her eyes. "I'm imagining the place now." she told him.  
Loki only nodded and brought her closer to him. The same feeling over came Aurora but it was easier this time and it seemed to go by a lot faster.

When Loki opened his eyes he noticed something very different. It was completely quiet. Nothing but the howling sound of the winter wind was heard. He looked about himself and noticed head stones everyone. "A grave yard?" he spoke quietly.  
Aurora held on to his hand and led him up a hill. "This way." They walked up the hill about half way before finally stopping. "This is the place." she held out her free hand, as if presenting it to Loki. "Loki," she said. "This is MY big brother...I still love and miss him very much." The head stone was quite large: white and an angel itched into it. It showed a picture of her brother on the top with his signature right below it and further down it showed his birthday and day he died. It also read, "Son of Mary and Dale. Brother of Sarah, Kristina, Blythe, and Aurora."  
Loki wasn't sure what to say. "Aurora...I am truly sorry."  
"Thanks...but you don't have to say anything. I'm just so grateful to you for letting me come here. Odin would have never let me do this." she shook her head and started sniffling again. "I'm sorry," she said. "For crying. I hate it...I feel so weak when I do."  
"Don't apologize." Loki told her.  
Aurora touched the head stone. She sniffed again, her lips trembling and hands shaking. "You're an idiot but I love you...I know you're ok, but I...I just really miss you. I'd give anything to have one minute to be in front of you again and tell you what goes through my head over and over again when I think of you. I'm so sorry and I love, Josh." she stopped touching the head stone and turned toward Loki, all teary-eyed and smiling. "Don't worry about me. I'm just being a wimp." she took a few breaths before talking again. "I think I'm done here...Let's go back to Asgard."  
Loki brought her in closer and cupped her face with his hands. They were warm and sent shivers down her spine. The cold wind blew hard and it started to snow heavily. "Mind if I stop those trembling lips? I don't like the sight of it." he gave her a playful smile, obviously trying to cheer her up. Aurora nodded twice and Loki kissed her again. He put his arms around her and held her, but not too tightly. He kissed her again again until her lips stopped trembling and not from the cold. "Yes," he said. "You're right...It's time to go back." And just like that they were gone.


	20. Thanos

A few days had passed since Loki took Aurora to earth for a visit. Since then Loki had been avoiding her. Aurora wasn't sure what to think and it bummed her out. Did she do something wrong? Was it the kiss? Or was it the fact that Loki had to go through all that trouble just for her? Maybe he was tired of her now?

Aurora looked out at the city, a light breeze brushed past her and she sighed, her arms crossed and leaning up on the railing.  
"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" boomed a voice.  
It could have been only one person with that kind of voice and Aurora knew exactly who it was. "Oh. Hi there, Thor." Thor walked up next to her and smiled. He was just finishing up an apple and tossed it in the air. When he did a giant bird swooped down and caught it. This surprised Aurora and she stood up straight. "Neat!" she said.  
"Do you like here?" he suddenly asked, throwing her a little off guard.  
Aurora tilted her head to one side and smiled a little. "Of course I do." she told him.  
Thor looked down and shook his head a little. "Honestly," he said.  
Aurora nodded to this, understanding that Thor wanted a better answer. "At times I feel really lonely. Even though I'm surrounded by people everyday I feel as if inside I'm just screaming and no even bothers to see what is the matter. Then there are other times when I feel very cared for here and believe me, I've grown very fond of everyone here. It would make me sad to one day leave here...and I know that one day I will have to. Sometimes I wish I never came here."  
Thor caressed Aurora's hair and said to her, "You never have to feel alone here. Not anymore. You have so many people here to look after you. And I promise that one day you will be with your family, Aurora. And if one day you do leave Asgard, I do not want you to feel sad about it." he smiled broadly. "We shall have another feast!"  
Aurora pushed Thor's hand away. "The thing is though, that keep running through my head: Why me? I mean, I don't mean to sound like such a pity-pot, but this could have happened to anyone. Why me? What's so special about me, Thor? What does your father, Odin, see in me?" she looked up at him, wanting a good and honest answer.

Thor was not sure how to respond to this. He quickly thought of something, "I met someone very special on earth two years ago...I've missed her dearly and have promised to return to her. Now, I could have met anyone, but I met her. I don't why, Aurora. I just accept it."  
"You love someone back one earth?" Aurora was surprised. "Who is she?"  
"Her name is Jane Faster. She's a brilliant woman and I love her very much."  
Jane Foster? Why was that name so familiar? Then it hit her. "OH!" Aurora almost jumped. "Jane Foster...A scientist?"  
Thor was quick to answer, "Yes! You know her?" he asked her, hopeful.  
Aurora shrugged. "I met her...once. At my college. She gave me a ride home."  
Thor sighed a little and rested a hand on Aurora's shoulder. "I am glad that we both know her. When you return to earth tell her everything about being here. Will you do that?"  
"Why not tell her yourself? You could even take her here...show her yourself."  
Thor removed his hand and took a step back. "Aurora, my dear friend. If only it were that possible." just then a gaurd came walking to Thor and whispered in his ear. Thor looked to Aurora and took her hand, kissing it gently. "Please, excuse me." Aurora nodded and watched Thor leave.

Aurora spent the rest of her Evening in her room, the only candles lit were on her vanity table. She sat in front of mirror and brushed her hair. The waves in it really showed as it rested about three inches past her shoulders. She set the brush down, a little bit of her hair stuck in the teeth of it. She looked at herself and sighed as she rubbed her face from how tired she was. Her maidens finally left her alone about an hour ago and she was glad of that. Of course, though, she liked her maidens. They took very good care of her and she appreciated they're help a lot. The candles were finally put by and she opened her bedroom window open a little to let in the cool breeze. The sound of the wind helped her sleep better anyway. She jumped into her bed and snuggled underneath her covers, hugging her pillow tightly at first and then releasing it a little bit and relaxed herself. Aurora felt her eyelids getting heavier and her breathes slowing down and she slipped into a deep sleep.

_A flash of lighting shot across the sky and thunder banged against the earth. Aurora was woken up by being shook and when she opened her eyes she met a pair of black orbs. She wasn't sure how she could see such dark eyes in the dark of night but they terrified her. They shook her hard and yelled at her. She couldn't make out what they were saying though, she could hardly comprehend what was happening around her. She heard the cry of a baby and suddenly the crying stopped. The person who shook her left her there on the bed and walked over to what looked like a crib. Aurora lifted her arm and tried to reach for the baby. Her body wouldn't move. She was useless. She couldn't even cry out for help. There was no need for that though, a bright blue light expanded from the crib and the cries of the baby faded into the neighing of a horse. What Aurora saw next left her with no other thought but how beautiful the horse looked: It's long black mane and glowing green eyes. A blue mist came up behind it and the person who attacked Aurora stepped back, not sure what to do next. Perhaps they were just as surprised as Aurora? The horse looked at Aurora. She was not scared, in fact she felt comforted and extremely safe from harm._

The dream ended and Aurora opened her eyes fast, seeing a dark figure looming over here. She thought fast and remembered what Sif had told her: Do not hesitate to attack your enemy. Aurora lunged at them and wrapped her hands around their neck. She stopped though suddenly. "Loki?" She breathed. "What are you doing here?" Before Loki could answer lighting shot through the sky and thunder boomed. Aurora loosened her grip on Loki and looked out her window. Was her dream coming true?  
Loki threw Aurora off of him so that now he was on top of her. "Wake up, Aurora! I'm not trying to hurt you! Asgard is under attack." he got up off of her and stood at her bedside, his hand held out for her to grab it. "What are you waiting for?"  
"Under attack? Again? What happened this time?"  
"Thanos!" Loki quickly said. "I will explain more later, but right now I need to get you out of here." he grabbed her hand and yanked her off the bed. She had no time to put her robe around her and put on her slippers. Loki pulled her long like a rag doll. She didn't blame him though. He was trying to get her to safety.  
"Who the heck is Thanos?" Aurora asked as they reached for her door. Before Loki could respond the door to Aurora's bedroom swung open and Loki was quick to turn and protect Aurora from the blow that came from the other side of the door. Loki held on to Aurora with one firm hand and threw throwing knives at whoever it was coming through the door. It gave the two just enough time to escape from Aurora's bedroom window. Aurora screamed as she saw the how far up she was. She closed her eyes and latched on to Loki as they fell. She half expected to hit the ground hard and half expected to land on something soft. Instead she felt herself go under water. She held her breath fast and felt Loki swimming them both to the surface.

As they came up for air Aurora took in a deep breath and flailed her one free arm in the air, trying to find something to hold to besides Loki. "Now!" he told her. Aurora finally opened her eyes and grabbed on to edge and pulled herself up; Loki was right behind her. "Keep going!" he told her as she stopped for a few seconds to look around: Everyone was fighting, all moving in fast motion while she stood still in disbelief. Asgard in trouble...again? She no longer felt safe anywhere. She didn't even have a weapon to help protect herself. She hated feeling useless. Soon she felt Loki pulling her along again. His grip was tight around her arm and anyone who tried stopping them Loki either used his magic or slashed them with his silver dagger. He got the job done and over with quickly. Not once did he hesitate to kill.

The ground shook then and Aurora fell to both knees, her arm twisting in an uncomfortable position as Loki held on to it. "Aaah!" she gave out a short, loud cry and picked herself back up quickly. "Come on!" she heard Loki. He kept pushing her and pushing her. They didn't stop. Even when she fell she felt her knees being scratched and being dragged along the ground. Her gown was now ripped at the knees and she was soaked. She felt exposed and tried to cover herself with her one free hand.

It was not long though till Thor came flying down from the sky and landed behind them with a big bang, his hammer in hand and ready to fight. Aurora looked back and saw Thor going up against the enemy. She suppose he was helping them escape by beating in a few skulls. Aurora looked back to the front and ran into Loki. "Ooof!" Loki stood still, looking straight across.  
"Thanos...You bastard!" Loki spat.  
Thanos smiled. "Good to see you again, Loki Laufeyson." he looked to Aurora now. "Ah...the beautiful Priestess. Mind if I tear her apart?" he grinned.  
"Lay a hand on her and will cut it off!" Loki said sternly, his sights never leaving Thanos.  
Thanos laughed. "Look at us. Standing here in the middle of battle, an innocent maiden latched in your grasps. What can you possible do?" Loki said nothing so Thanos continued to speak. "I will take your Priestess, oh yes, and I will do terrible things to her." he walked closer to the two of them. "I will start by breaking her legs and then her arms and then I will cut her beautiful hair off and burn it! I'll take her innocence and then throw her away. What do you think of that?"  
"You will do no such thing!" Loki yelled.  
"What is this, Loki? Do you have feelings for this...this girl? I thought you hated humans...hated everyone."  
"Loki...?" Aurora managed to say his name.  
Hearing her voice just made Loki want to protect her even more. "You touch her and I will kill you." he said to Thanos.  
The grin on Thanos's face went away and he said, "Try it."

Loki pushed Aurora out of the way as Thanos came hurling at them. Loki's hand glowed and his staff appeared his hands. He blocked Thanos's attack and pushed him back. Thanos didn't give in one bit and went at Loki again, trying to knock him to his knees. Loki raised his staff and slammed it down hard, trying to hit Thanos in the head.  
"You will have to do better than that!" cried Thanos. "Show me your true power, Loki!" he laughed crazily. His fist came brushing up against Loki's jaw and knocked him back a couple steps. As Loki regained himself, an orange light came bursting out from his staff and hit Thanos square in the gut. This angered Thanos and he held his fists in the air. He brought his fists down hard and the ground shook again. Everyone in the surrounding area fell, including Loki. He fell to his knees and held himself up the best he could with his staff the remainder the shaking faded out.

Thanos came at Loki fast punched him right in the face, knocking him over and his staff sliding across the ground in another direction. Loki regained himself just in time for Thanos's final blow to his face. He held up one arm while the other grabbed for his dagger and stabbed Thanos in the shoulder. Thanos kicked Loki over and over again until he lost his grip on the dagger. He punched him one final time and Loki lay flat on the ground, struggling to get up and Thanos took Loki's dagger and pulled it out. He took Loki's own weapon and was about to use it against him, but before he got his chance Aurora took a running jump and wrapped her arms around Thanos' neck. When she got a good enough grip she took one fist and repeatedly started to hit him. Thanos dropped the dagger and grabbed on to Aurora and hurled her forward. She landed partially on Loki but she knew Thanos still had a hold on her and pulled her back by her hair. Screamed. "This is what I wanted!" Thanos yelled as he held Aurora up by the hair. Aurora raised her arms and started to scratch at Thanos' hand. She even kicked him but there was no chance of him letting go of her.

Loki stood up and took out another dagger, ready to throw himself at Thanos again and to get Aurora back. Thanos raised his free hand and stopped Loki...just like that. He squeezed his fist and Loki dropped his dagger and then fell to his knees. Loki looked up at him, his face bloodied up and dirty, his hair wet and sticking to his face. He watched as Aurora still struggled to free herself from his grasp. Just when all hope seemed lost Thor was there behind Loki and pointed his hammer at Thanos. A blue light shot from it and Thanos was flown back. Aurora fell to her knees, a terrible headache starting up. Aurora looked up at Thor with hopeful eyes and then looked to Loki who looked far worse than she did. Tell me this is a dream, she thought. This isn't real.

As Aurora crawled to Loki a slight _whoosh!_ went past her and she saw Thor being thrown back by a giant bolder. She wanted to help Thor too but knew she had to stay by Loki's side. She quickly adverted her attention to Loki and patted him on the shoulder. "C'mon, Loki! Your brother just bought us some time. Let's get away from-" Before she could finish she felt herself being picked up by the waste. She grabbed on to Loki for she knew who was picking her up and she freaked out. "LOKI!" she screamed.  
Loki built up his strength and grabbed on to Aurora's hand. A black wall opened up behind Thanos and Loki knew exactly what was going to happen. Thanos was planning on taking Aurora back with him. He found the rest of his strength and courage and tried pulling Aurora back with both hands this time. "Loki!" she yelled him name again and again Loki found that strength to keep going. He was losing her though, his grip was slipping. He looked up at her, tears forming in her eyes. They both knew what was going to happen next and Loki yelled. "NO!" Aurora let a few years drop and the two looked at each other and in those finals moments everything made sense. Loki loved Aurora and would die for her and here she was, being taken from him, his friend, his loved one...his life. "Loki..." she said his name softly and in the midst's of the battle Loki still heard her. She only smiled at him sadly as the last of Loki's grip was torn from her and she was gone...


End file.
